


It's A Blue Box Christmas Without You

by enchantment



Series: Forever After Series [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's family is back for another Christmas with a handful of parallels in tow. With a party, a parade and a wedding, it's a Christmas that the Doctor and Rose will never forget! **Fourteenth of the Forever After series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please forgive me, but this is not the Doctor and Rose's wedding. Apparently, I still had one more pre-wedding story in me and besides, tomorrow's my birthday and I really wanted to celebrate it with Christmas in this 'verse. And I missed St. Bob. :)  
> I would HIGHLY recommend reading Have Yourself A Merry Parallelly Little Christmas if you want to understand all the St. Bob references (and hopefully funny in jokes) in this story and Lad's Night Out is where the Brig and Sarah Jane are introduced and you learn about Sarah Jane's doomed marriage.  
> As a side note, my husband told me that Jon Pertwee, the actor who portrayed the Third Doctor, bought Katy Manning, who portrayed his companion Jo Grant, all of the antique rings that she wore at flea markets.  
> Dosh is British slang for money, skiving is slang for ditching (like ditching school) and peckish is for hungry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

"Come on, you guys, hurry up!" shouts Jack as he runs ahead of Donna, Rose and the Doctor. "They're going to be here any minute!"

The foursome continues running as if the devil himself was after them and they don't stop until they reach the front steps of the Doctor and Rose's hotel. Jack wipes the sweat off of his brow as he congratulates, "Good job, everybody, they're not even here yet!"

Jack starts scanning the streets for any sign of his family while the others try to catch their breath. Donna turns to glare at the Doctor and grumbles, "We wouldn't have had to run if _somebody_ had remembered to bring some dosh since it was his turn to pay! Then maybe we wouldn't have had to spend the last hour convincing the manager that we would call him with our credit card information once we reached the hotel!"

Affronted, the Doctor draws himself up to his full height and haughtily inquires, "Just what are you implying, Donna?"

Donna bellows, "I'm not implying anything, Dimbo, I'm saying it outright! You purposely didn't bring any money so that _once again_ , one of us would have to pay!"

The Doctor glares back in righteous indignation. "I'm insulted that you would even consider such an insidious scenario, Donna Noble! It was simply a lapse in memory that caused me to forget my wallet."

Donna's stare is still accusatory as she questions, "What do you even need a wallet for? You _**never**_ carry any money!"

He watches her almost pityingly as he shakes his head in utter amazement, unable to comprehend how she is so incapable of arriving at the most simplistic and obvious conclusion. "It holds all of my identification that you humans so tediously require."

Donna merely remains silent at this statement and counts to ten, that is until she notices Rose snickering. "I don't know what you're laughing at; you're the one who's going to have cover the bill. He's your man after all."

Rose instantly snaps to attention at the rejoinder and storms over to the Doctor to smack his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he moans while rubbing his arm.

"That's for making me pay for you, _again_! She whacks his other arm when she recalls, "And you still owe me that ten quid from our bet over Queen Victoria!"

The Doctor nurses his wounds while Rose calls the restaurant to inform them that their guests will be arriving momentarily and then she'll call back with her payment including a very large tip. Donna works on restoring some sort of order to her hair and Jack has finally spotted his family and starts shouting, "They're here, they're here!" He frantically waves his arms in every direction to attract the drivers' attention.

Jack spins around to face his friends and marvels, "I can't believe that Jo and Cliff were finally able to take a break from their work to come down for a visit! It's been years since we've all been together for Christmas!"

Two cars pull up to the curb, one a bright turquoise 1970 Monte Carlo driven by Sarah Jane Smith, and the other is so small that the Doctor's not entirely positive that he's seeing it at all. It's a purple Smart car being driven by Jack's sister, Jo Jones, but what truly and unbelievably astounds the Time Lord is the fact that there are three other people in the car with her.

_How is that even possible?_ he ponders as he scratches the back of his head. _It has to be bigger on the inside._

The four friends watch on in fascination while the various members of the traveling party exit their vehicles.

Cliff hurriedly jumps out of Sarah Jane's car to assist Zoe with Nyssa's car seat, an attempt that meets with little success. His mother-in-law promptly bats his hands away while vehemently insisting, "I'm as much a scientist as you are Cliff, if not more, so I'm perfectly capable of disengaging an infant car seat!"

After a few twists and tugs that fail to achieve the desired results, Zoe whispers, "Sarah Jane, help me with this, it won't come undone!"

Sarah Jane does her best to help but to no avail. She mutters under her breath, "I absolutely hate these bloody things! You'd think that after thirty years that they'd find a way to make these contraptions a bit more serviceable!"

Noting Nyssa's watchful expression slowly change from wondrous interest to woeful resignation, Cliff reaches past the two women's struggling hands and deftly releases the necessary buttons and catches with practiced ease. With a knowing smirk, he picks up his daughter's carrier and heads over to his wife.

Zoe crosses her arms defiantly and huffs, "Hmmph! We almost had it. He thinks he's so clever, men, who needs them?"

Sarah Jane bears her own scathing expression as she grudgingly admits, "Apparently, we do."

However, the real show is taking place over at Jo's vehicle. Jo and her father, Jamie, exit the front seat with ease but viewing the Brig trying to exit the back seat is comparable to watching the struggle of trying to avoid a black hole that is determined to pull you in.

What's even more amazing is that Wilf is behind him. With one final shove, the Brig is free and Wilf is begging for aid. "Don't just stand there lads, help me out and pull!" It takes the combined strength of Jamie and the Brig, but a few harsh tugs soon liberate Wilf's aching form from the car.

Eyes wide with incredulity at the spectacle before him, the Doctor continues to watch the voyagers head towards them as he asks, "So, Jo's husband is definitely a mycologist, correct? I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, Doc," assures Jack wholeheartedly, "he studies mushrooms and fungi."

The Doctor rocks back on his heels as he jests, "Well then, as a fellow scientist he must be a really **fun guy!**

Jack grimaces and barely spares him a glance as he replies in a tone laced with sarcasm, "You be sure and tell him that, Doc. I'm sure he's never heard that one before."

Jack's reply has scarcely left his mouth when he is abruptly enclosed within a throng of hugs and kisses. Last to reunite with him is Jo, both hugging each other tightly, neither of them eager or willing to let the other go.

"I've missed you so much," murmurs Jack, his voice muffled by Jo's hair.

"And I've missed you!" returns Jo while nearly squeezing the life out of him. She pulls back from his embrace just long enough to chastise, "If you can move all the way from Cardiff to London, then surely you can make a bit of a detour to the Amazon every once in awhile!"

Jack laughs and gives her another hug and kiss before Cliff comes up behind Jo and declares, "My turn!" He embraces his brother-in-law while stating, "It's good to see you, Captain! Now, what are the chances of some of your fish and chips for tea?"

Jack rolls his eyes at this most common request but still promises, "I'll see what I can do."

Jo giggles and tells her brother, "Don't blame him too much, Jack, you know how much he loves your cooking. In fact, he had an insane craving for it during my entire pregnancy."

Cliff protests, "Well, it's not as though I can exactly nip out for them whenever I'm feeling peckish, can I?" His gaze happens to fall on Zoe and Jamie who are leaning into each other and whispering intently. "Alright you two, that's enough of that! That's why you ended up in separate cars if you'll remember."

Jack's jaw drops open in shock and his countenance fills with worry. "Mom and Dad aren't fighting, are they?"

A naughty gleam appears in Jo's eyes as she answers, "No, quite the opposite, actually. Mum and Dad haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other."

Cliff glares at the canoodling couple and gripes, "They've been acting that way ever since we met up with them at our last layover. Your parents are like teenagers, Jack. They were all over each other on the airplane until some Australian stewardess started yelling at them and when I tried to intervene, the bloody woman turned on me and started cursing me out in an Aboriginal language!"

_I bet she did_ , reflects the Doctor silently with a soft smile.

Sarah Jane scoffs, "Come now, Cliff, don't tell me that they've offended your sensibilities, not with the stories that I've heard about the two of you!"

Jamie strolls over with his arm around Zoe and chides, "Aye, that's true enough. Maybe it's your memory that needs to be jogged or don't you remember how we first met?"

Cliff quietly stews while Jo comes to her husband's aid and defends, "You only caught us at it the one time, Dad."

Jamie's face scrunches up in horror and disgust. "Once was enough Josephine Harkness!"

Cliff sternly corrects, "Jones, it's Jones now, Dad."

"Whatever," dismisses his father-in-law. "The point is that I don't want that happening again."

Zoe, who's only been half listening as she tickles Nyssa into fits of laughter frets, "Oh I do hope that's not the case, I think Nyssa should have siblings."

Mortified by his family's discussion, Jack clears his throat and begins to make introductions. "So…anyway…everybody, this is my sister Jo and her husband Cliff who I've been telling you about." Both Jo and Cliff step forward and shake everyone's hands in greeting.

"Hello," chirps Jo, "it's so nice to finally have the chance to meet you. Jack's written so much about all of you that I feel as though I already know you."

She turns to Donna and assesses, "Confident, beautiful and as fiery as her hair, you must be Donna." Jo gives her a quick once over before declaring, "Well from what I can tell, he couldn't have been more accurate."

Jack beams with pride at his sister and the love of his life while Donna proclaims decisively, "I like you already. I'll like you even more if you can persuade your brother to say those words aloud every once in awhile."

Jack flushes as red as a lobster while muttering out of the side of his mouth, "Donna, please, we're in public!"

Jo grins fondly at her brother and assures his ladylove, "Don't worry, Donna, I'll work on him." She faces the next woman and surmises, "You must be Rose. From Jack's description, I'd recognize that smile anywhere."

Her gaze and tone harden slightly as she confesses, "I was very jealous of you after reading Jack's letters. He said that he loved you so much that it was like having another sister and I was worried that I was being replaced."

Rose shares a nervous look with the Doctor, the memory of her first meeting with the Sarah Jane of their original universe ever present in her mind whenever she meets a former companion, even a parallel.

Fortunately, her fears are immediately laid to rest when Jo relates, "After speaking with my parents as well as my aunt and uncle, I now understand why he feels that way." She gives Rose's hand a gentle squeeze and shares, "I'm so glad that Jack has family here as well."

Jo now reaches the last of the trio and pronounces, "And you are Jack's best mate, the Doctor!" She impulsively throws herself into the Doctor's arms and hugs him for all that she's worth. "I feel like I know you best of all! Jack's written massive letters telling us all about you, about how kind and brilliant you are!"

The Doctor's chest swells with pride but deflates just as quickly when Jo remarks, "I even know your nickname, it's Rain Man, isn't it?"

He sighs, "Actually, it's The Oncoming Storm." His face instantly brightens when he remembers, "Oh, I almost forgot! We have a gift for Nyssa." He reaches into his bigger on the inside pocket of his jeans and pulls out a stuffed toy rabbit which he hands to Jo.

She lights up at the sight of the toy and squeals, "Jack, look at this! It's absolutely amazing, it's an exact replica of our old pet rabbit, Mr. Humpers!

The Doctor gazes quizzically at Jo when he queries, "Don't you mean, Mr. Thumpers?" He wiggles one of the toy paws rapidly up and down to illustrate his point.

It is a very enlightening and uncomfortable moment when every single member of Jack's family glances off to the side or down to the ground as they miserably state in unison, "No."

Donna tries to help the moment pass by as she comments, "That's quite a collection of rings that you have there, Jo." She lifts Jo's hands to inspect the jewelry more closely. "They're gorgeous; Cliff's a very generous man."

Cliff immediately denies Donna's claim. "Don't blame me for those gaudy trinkets; she was given them by her precious doctor."

His interest instantaneously peaked, the Doctor inquires, "What doctor?"

Zoe asks, "Do you remember the Doctor that I told you about last Christmas?" At the trio's nods, she explains, "Well, Jo's doctor replaced him. He adored her; he was always giving her things that he found in the strangest places. He was constantly buying rings for Jo at various flea markets. They were much too big for her then but she saved them until she was old enough to wear them."

Jo exhibits a gentle smile as she reminisces, "He was the sweetest man, so dashing and charming and such a dandy. He always wore the most elegant ruffled shirts and velvet jackets under his lab coat. The last gift he gave me was a beautiful blue crystal."

Sarah Jane muses, "Yes, he was very posh, he always reminded me a bit of Burt Bacharach. I worked with him for a few years as his assistant for a bit of extra money. Anyway, he was contacted by some council and they gave him the means to travel to wherever he wanted to." Her face contorts into a mixture of curiosity and frustration. "I never did find out what all that was about."

Jack mentions, "That's what started Aunt Sarah on her investigations. She has never been able to stand the fact that the doctor was the one mystery that she couldn't figure out." He glances over at his brother-in-law and queries, "You're pretty quite there, Cliff, are you feeling alright?"

Cliff removes Nyssa from her carrier while replying off-handedly, "I'm fine, my being quiet just tends to be the case whenever Jo's having a chat."

He stands up and Jo playfully swats his arm that's not holding Nyssa and vows, "Just be patient, your turn will come up eventually."

Cliff barks out a laugh and questions, "And when's that then? I've been waiting over a year."

Jo retorts, "Oh, you did your fair share of talking when we first met."

Cliff counters, "Of course I did you daft woman, and a good deal of yelling to boot! You ruined my experiment!"

While Cliff and Jo reminisce over their first meeting, the Doctor opens his link to Rose and sends, _Sounds familiar, that's exactly how she and my third self met too. I thought that she was the tea lady and told her to leave but she came in anyway and with the help of a fire extinguisher, she ruined my experiment. It's also how my Jo met her own Cliff as well. Sometimes the more things parallel, the more they stay the same._ His gaze travels over Jack's family until it lands on the Brig who is leering at Rose. _Then again…_

Donna has been listening attentively to everyone's stories and casually comments, "It's still so odd hearing Jack's American accent in contrast to the rest of the family."

Jo voices, "I know, but blame Mum. She's the one who insisted that I go to a British boarding school while they lived in America."

Rose nods in understanding as she inquires, "So, keeping up the family tradition, yeah?"

Jo's grin broadens and she says, "Exactly."

The Doctor muses aloud, "I guess every family has certain traditions or expectations that are passed down from mother to daughter. For instance, with Rose and her mother it would be blonde in a bottle and the infamous Tyler slap."

He's a little surprised when Rose merely arches an eyebrow at him in retaliation but that's because she knows something that he doesn't. The secret is out when he hears Jackie Tyler's voice directly behind him. "And I'd be more than happy to demonstrate the latter for you."

The Doctor gulps audibly before slowly turning to face Jackie. "Oh, hello there, Jackie, how lovely to see you again. May I take your bags?"

"Of course, love," utters Jackie as she swings the numerous gift bags into his stomach causing him to double over with an "Ooof!"

"And I'll have you know that there's nothing wrong with coloring your hair from a bottle!" She pokes her finger into his chest as she advises, "You should try it and all and cover up some of that grey in your hair!"

"What?" yelps the Doctor as he drops Jackie's bags and runs his hands through his hair in a panic.

Rose walks over and takes both of his hands in hers and begins rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his hands with her thumbs. "Doctor, ignore her, she's just winding you up. Besides, it's just a few flecks of grey and it makes you look very distinguished."

"That's right," agrees Jackie a little too sweetly, "a very distinguished _older_ gentleman. The only response from the Doctor is a piercing glare that he manages to shake off when Pete and Tony walk up after having parked the car.

Tony heads straight over to the Doctor and clasps his arms firmly around his waist for a hug. "You've got your presents! I'm so excited about tonight!" He wags a finger at the Doctor as he warns him, "Remember, don't sneak any peeks at them!"

The Doctor grins maniacally at Tony's youthful innocence and bends down on one knee to look him straight in the eye. "Tony Tyler, you have my solemn vow that I will not peek at one single present."

"Good," states Tony in satisfaction before his smile morphs into a disgruntled expression. He stretches his arm out to the Doctor and says, "There's something in your hair." He pulls it out resulting in a wince from the Doctor and tells him, "Oh. No worries, it was just a grey hair."

A honking horn from a black VW bug interrupts any further conversation and everyone turns their heads to watch a ginger haired man exit the car. The Doctors stares agape at the man and grabs Jack's arm. "Turlough is your cousin?"

"Yeah," groans Jack, "he's a distant cousin." He glares at Turlough with intense dislike and adds, "And believe me, the more distant the better."

Realizations suddenly dawns and Jack asks, "Since you know his name, I'm assuming that you've met a parallel version of him?"

"Yes, he was a former companion of mine," notes the Doctor. His eyebrows practically shoot all the way up to his hairline as he declares, "And I'd recognize those shorts anywhere."

Turlough strolls up to the group wearing a smug expression and offering a wave to his family. "Greetings, everyone! Now that I'm here, we can get this party started!" He addresses Jo first and remarks, "I see that you're still driving the Nut Hutch."

Surprised at the familiar phrase, the Doctor inquires, "Why does he call it that?"

The Brig chuckles and answers, "Because it's the size of an acorn."

Jack reasons, "I don't know, I think it's a pretty _smart_ car, heh heh."

Turlough sneers and quips, "You don't want a car that's smarter than you, Jack Ass. Best that you stick to your toy wind up excuse for a car."

"Belt up Turd-lough! No wonder you own a bug, it's so perfect for an insect like you!" He glances down at his cousin's attire and asks, "And who wears shorts in the middle of winter?"

Turlough crows, "Is it my fault that the ladies enjoy checking out my package?" His gaze becomes lecherous as he gives Jackie the once over and divulges, "Especially the older birds, they're always more grateful."

Snorting at Turlough's delusions of grandeur, Jackie doesn't miss a beat before announcing, "You're out of luck here, mate. From what I can see, your package is more designed for a front door's mail slot."

When Turlough stomps over to Jack, who's doubled over in laughter, the Brig's booming voice rings out in authoritive command. "Boys, don't even start!"

Both men instantly straighten up to attention and offer sharp nods to their uncle. Ignoring Jack, Turlough reaches out to Nyssa and takes her hand. "Cute curls. It's nice to know that her first Christmas will be in civilization and not in some jungle with lepers."

Jo rolls her eyes in exasperation, "There aren't any lepers, Turlough, and Nyssa loves the rain forest. She explores everything around her almost as much as Cliff does."

Zoe interjects, "Well then, maybe at least somebody in this family will finally follow in my footsteps."

Jamie clarifies, "When Jack's talents leaned more towards the culinary, Zoe had hoped that Jo would take some interest in science." He eyes his daughter knowingly, "Other than figuring out ways to skive off her classes, of course."

Jo scoffs, "Oh, please, Dad. Do you even remember the summer that I worked for Mum as her assistant? I knew in the first hour that she wasn't grooming me to be her protégée. All she wanted was for someone to pass her test tubes and to tell her how brilliant she was."

Zoe huffs, "It's not as though you would have understood that much anyway, you never did pass science."

Wilf starts stretching and moans, "Oh, my aching back." He turns to the Brig and grouses, "I told you that we should've taken my taxi."

"Ha!" laughs the Brig. "Not at the rates that you charge, mate."

Wilf pulls his reindeer hat with mistletoe hanging off the antlers out of his coat pocket while suggesting, "Perhaps someone would care to make it better with a kiss?" He flashes a seductive smile at Sarah Jane and with a waggle of his eyebrows, he purrs, "Is it giving you any ideas?"

Sarah Jane simply shakes her head in amusement while Rose and Jo each go over and kiss him on each cheek. "Oho!" he cheers. "It's working already!" He winks at Sarah Jane while he taps his cheek in invitation. "Are you sure that you're not feeling peckish?"

Turlough mocks, "I've never needed a hat to pull a woman."

"No," retorts Jack snidely, "you just needed a miracle." Thrilled at having made Turlough speechless for once, he turns to Jo and informs her, "Hey Sis, I made reservations for us at the D & D Bistro next week."

Jo gushes, "Oh, that's wonderful! A night at the games tables and I can't wait to try those Troll-fu burgers that you told me about!"

"And after dinner," adds Jack excitedly, "we'll follow it up with a night at the movies! There's a great double feature playing right now, The Curse of Peladon and The Daemons."

Jo squeals with delight and throws her arms around Jack's neck for another hug which he gleefully returns. Smiling at the two siblings, the Doctor rubs his hands together for warmth. "That sounds enchanting you two, but shall we go inside now? It's becoming a bit nippy out here."

A chorus of agreement emits from the crowd and the Doctor extends his hand out to Rose who automatically places her hand in his. He grins at her instinctive nature to connect with him before lifting her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss. "Thanks, love, but I was asking for your keys."

Rose's eyes twinkle when she suggests, "Then you better check your pockets because I gave them to you."

"Oh, really?" he questions in surprise. When she nods firmly, he begins to dig through his pockets. "They must be in here somewhere."

"Great," grumbles Donna, "now we'll be here all night." She tugs her jacket tighter around her as she watches the Doctor remove item after item and then proceed to drop it onto an ever growing pile.

She sidles up to Jack and gazes at him flirtatiously. "So, can you suggest anything to keep a girl warm?"

"Do you want my coat, Donna?" he responds immediately in concern. "Here, take my scarf too," and he starts to unwind it from his neck.

"That's alright, Jack, I'll be fine," assures Donna. "You keep your clothes on for once."

Turlough snorts in derision and asserts, "That's not the way to warm up a woman, you prat, this is." He reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws a silver flask. "Would milady care for a drink?" he inquires with a wink.

In hopes of preventing another argument between the two cousins, Pete proposes, "Why don't we just change the venue to the mansion? That would save us the time heading out there after we're done here, anyway."

"No, no, no!" nixes the Doctor heatedly. "I'm sure the keys are in here; simply give me a moment or two!"

While he continues searching, Jack strolls over to the Doctor and Rose and states, "By the way, thanks for being so great about arranging accommodations for my family for the holidays."

Rose smiles broadly in reply and the Doctor humbly claims, "Well, you know that I'd do anything for Jamie and Zoe, regardless of the universe."

Jack stares at him in amazement and questions, "What are you talking about, Doc? Rose made all of the arrangements for everyone to stay at the mansion."

The Doctor pauses in his quest to gaze curiously at Jack. "So? I'm the one who offered to put everyone up at the hotel."

Jack scoffs, "Yeah, you offered to put _all_ of them in Room 1019. We all know how you feel about domestics and that offer said it all."

The Doctor knows that he's been caught out but refuses to surrender. "You're always telling me how close your family is and you said it yourself that they haven't seen each other in awhile. I thought that they would appreciate the chance of togetherness."

Jackie swiftly ends their conversation by yelling, "Hurry up with those keys, will you? It's freezing and we've got children out here!"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm looking, I'm looking…" He mutters under his breath, "Yes, we definitely don't want any sick children, even when they're well they can be such a nuisance."

Jack clears his throat and the Doctor darts an abashed gaze at the two people before him who are very attached to their young relatives. Rose offers a verbal lifesaver when she poses, "I believe that you meant to say a noble reminder of why we celebrate the holiday. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

He simply offers an uncomfortable smile while Jack gives Rose an approving nod and praises, "Nice."

They all turn when they hear the jingle of keys and the sound of a lock clicking open. "No worries, Doctor, I've taken care of it, "announces Jo as she waves a gaggle of keys in the air.

The three scoop up the Doctor's assortment of bits and bobs and head over to Jo. "Why do you have all of those keys?" inquires Rose.

"These are my keys for every occasion; they tend to come in handy when you travel a lot." Jo wears a cheeky grin when she shares, "Dad always says that my keys could open anything that a screwdriver couldn't."

Jo opens the door and enters the hotel, her voice echoing as she mentions, "Aunt Sarah, I've been meaning to tell you about these huge spiders that I spotted in the Amazon, they're about the size of my head. I first saw them at a compound that was built by Global Chemicals."

Sarah Jane's eyes widen with interest as she enthuses, "I smell a story."

"No," responds the Brig as he and Wilf follow in their wake, "that would be your paranoia."

Zoe exclaims, "Oh, Jamie, celebrating Christmas in a hotel! It'll be just like the movies, like Holiday Inn!"

Jamie surveys the rundown condition of the hotel with a grimace. "Or Psycho."

Cliff and his in-laws behold the Getisome Hotel sign hanging above them, the letter I still missing. He nudges Jamie with his elbow and orders, "That's not an open invitation for you two so watch yourselves, there are children present."

Jamie pulls a face while Zoe merely giggles and then Jamie turns to face the Doctor. "Well, it is your hotel after all." He makes a formal bow and encourages, "After you, Doctor."

Recalling similar moments with his own Jamie, the Doctor sports a huge grin while making a similar bow. "No, Jamie, after you."

A quick nod of acknowledgement from Jamie and then the Harkness patriarch turns and leads the way into the hotel with the rest of the guests falling in line behind him, leaving a very merry Doctor and Rose to follow.

**Next Chapter: The Party**


	2. The Party, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's family is back for another Christmas with a handful of parallels in tow. With a party, a parade and a wedding, it's a Christmas that the Doctor and Rose will never forget! **Fourteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: A HUGE shout out to scifigeekgirl and to her story, "Do Not Sonic The Action Figures". It is because of her generosity that I am able to use her idea regarding the plastic of Pete's World being a cousin to the Nestene Conscious.  
> I also mentioned various holidays celebrated around Christmas time, I'm sorry if I missed any and I've tried my best to be as accurate as I could with the ones that I did. It's just that I can totally see the Doctor, especially this one, saying, "Why celebrate just one when you can celebrate them all?" :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or Star Wars.

After everyone has filed through the doors and stands by waiting for the lights to come on, the Brig announces, "Well, the whole family is here." He turns to the Doctor and Rose's silhouettes and chuckles warmly. "I hope you're all ready for the invasion."

Rose flicks the lights on and the Doctor and Rose grin widely at the response from their guests when they see all of the Christmas decorations.

Stockings are strung across the front of the concierge, each bearing the names of each of their guests as well as previous companions that had meant so much to him. Jack's eyes mist slightly with tears when he notices that his family's stockings are noticeably larger than the others, all except for Turlough's stocking. Not having known his name, the Doctor had hung up a regular sized stocking and simply labeled it 'Jack's cousin'. Jack closes his eyes tightly and wishes with all of his heart that it's filled with coal.

The hooting of Shiver and Shake calls everyone's attention to the two owls perched on one of the many rafters that all bear Christmas wreaths. Several fragrances fill the air from various scented candles of cinnamon, pine, peppermint and apple spice. When Turlough surprisingly spies a Hanukkah menorah containing yellow candles that smell like bananas alongside several dreidels and a plate full of potato latkes, he briefly wonders if the couple who owns the hotel know exactly which holiday it is that they're supposed to be celebrating.

Fake snow has been sprayed onto every table surface and there is a toy train slowly chugging around the circular lounge in the center of the lobby that whistles and blows steam. There are bunches of cotton attached to the rafters for mock snow on all the low hanging beams which are also used to dangle ornaments from various lengths of individual multi-colored string. The final touch is all of St. Bob's reindeer friends represented with their heads mounted on a wall with Christmas wreaths surrounding their necks.

When Donna and Jack spot the reindeer, she whispers to him, "I feel like I'm in some sick version of St. Bob's hunting lodge."

Jack silently agrees while he stares on at them in revulsion. Seeing how fascinated his friends are with the reindeer, the Doctor withdraws his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and clicks on the setting that causes the animatronic heads to burst into song.

They peer over at the Doctor who smiles pleasantly and waves energetically in return. Donna casually remarks, "Now that's just disturbing." Feeling rather motivated to remain speechless at the moment, Jack only nods.

The decorations for the tree are no less festive, possibly because there are so much more of them. It is full of lights, ribbons, garlands, popcorn strings, gingerbread men, candy canes, tinsel and a multitude of ornaments such as tassels, icicles, bells, angels, snowmen, reindeer, St. Bob's dragon and pony, pinecones, snowflakes and toy soldiers and ballerinas, just to name a few. The layers of decoration cover every inch of the tree to the point where you have to wonder if there is truly any tree at all.

Cliff takes in the holiday eyesore and notes, "Lovely tree, what there is of it." He squints hard and questions, "It is in there, isn't it?"

The Doctor laughs and answers, "Of course it is, you just can't see it for the decorations." He waves his hand with a flourish to indicate the tree and reasons, "But it's not really there to be seen, is it? It's merely the framework that supports everything; it's the ornamentation that really matters!"

Jo has also been studying the tree and brightly exclaims, "Here's some green right here!" Her face furrows in consternation as she examines the newly found branch and quickly realizes, "Oh, no, sorry, that's a sprig of holly tied to the tree."

The Doctor proudly remarks, "Yes, I thought I'd add that slight touch to make it more natural. In fact, I decorated the entire tree myself, didn't I, Rose?"

"Yes, you did," she promptly concurs. "You can all credit the entire tree to the Doctor." When his back is turned, she shakes her head dramatically and mouths, 'It wasn't my idea'.

Jo and Cliff glance at each other awkwardly and then Jo kindly pledges, "Well, you've certainly accomplished that!"

Jamie's eyes widen as he surveys the massive amounts of presents piled under the tree. "Wow! I've never seen so many presents! I hope that you didn't go to any trouble and buy all of those for us."

The Doctor kneels down to adjust some of the gift boxes to create the perfect effect. "Oh, no, not at all, these are all for me and Rose. Your presents are over at the mansion or at least that's what Rose has told me. I couldn't be bothered with something so trivial as shopping with all of the work that I've had lately, so Rose took care of everything herself."

Once he deems that everything is set just so, he stands up with a huge grin directed at Jamie and Zoe. When the Doctor continues to simply stare at the couple, Zoe rapidly pastes on a smile and responds, "How sweet."

Turlough backs up a few feet for a better look at the top of the tree and questions, "Am I imagining things or is that star at the top of the tree made out of a bunch of bananas?"

Rose backs up herself and has to do a double-take before turning to glare properly at the Doctor. Because sure enough, there are five bananas tied together forming a makeshift star.

Avoiding his fiancée's glower, the Doctor averts his gaze and tugs on his ear while stating, "It must be a trick of the light."

Wilf walks up and taps a tiny rotating blue box with a flashing blue light on top of it. "Come over here and look at this, Donna, it's the exact image of the hotel's phone box. I think that the battery's dying though, it keeps making a wheezing and groaning noise."

The Doctor huffs, "It's supposed to sound like that!" Then with a sly grin, he shares, "And it doesn't run on a battery, watch this!" He proceeds to whip out his sonic and aim it at the ornament which instantly glows brighter and spins faster.

"What is that?" inquires Sarah Jane with keen interest. "I've seen you use that before, but for something different each time."

The Doctor only falters for a moment before answering, "Um…it's a remote! Yes, that's it, it's a remote. Nothing odd about a remote is there? Nope," popping the p, "nothing _remotely_ unusual about that at all. So, no further investigation required!" He grabs Sarah Jane by her shoulders and spins her around to shove her towards the refreshment table. "Alright, everyone, eat drink and be merry, go see the sights, mingle and enjoy the festivities! And remember, after the parade tomorrow we all come back here to the hotel. It's not just Boxing Day tomorrow you know, it's also the beginning of Kwanza! There will be a feast, gift giving and you'll learn all about the seven core principles. Remember, when you celebrate the holidays with us, you celebrate them all!"

While the others murmur in low tones voicing their confusion at celebrating so many holidays at once, the Doctor turns to Rose and bemoans, "It's a shame that they arrived too late for St. Lucia Day." He waggles his eyebrows in remembrance of their own private celebration. "You were so fetching in your long white gown with the red sash and the wreath of burning candles on top of your head. Although, the melted candle wax did tend to leave some nasty redness," he frowns slightly, "Sorry about that."

"That's alright, love, that didn't bother me so much." She gives him a mock glare as she complains, "It's the not saving me any breakfast that upset me. I mean honestly, I get all kitted out for you and sing to you while bringing you coffee and twisted saffrons in bed and you can't save me one bun?"

"But Rose," he protests, "the Lucia cats are just so exquisite when you add marmalade."

Rose merely rolls her eyes and suggests, "Maybe you should show Jo and Cliff your other present for Nyssa."

His eyes fill with excitement and he instantly searches out Cliff and Jo to instruct them, "Oi! You two, I have a surprise for you so follow me."

He leads the way to a quiet area in the living room with the Jones', Jack, Donna and Rose in tow. The Doctor removes a large quilt off of his 'surprise' to reveal a brand new crib. He puffs up as he proclaims, "I built a crib for the little one. It took me over a week to cobble it together but I think that it's a bit of alright."

He slaps his hand down on the crib rail and the side of the crib immediately drops to the floor to everyone's horror. He rushes to assure them, "No, no worries, everyone, it's supposed to do that, it has a sliding rail." When the quintet continues to gaze at the crib in dread, he nods his head speedily and repeatedly while reassuring, "Honest."

Jack and Rose share a nervous glance as they both know from experience that the more excited that the Doctor is about something; the more likely it is that trouble is on the horizon. "Yeah, Doc," asks Jack, "but is it _safe_?"

The Doctor's tone is full of disdain as he relates, "As safe as houses, Jack," he holds up a hand to prevent any interruption, "and yes, before you open your big gob, even as safe as this one." He takes the toy rabbit out of Jo's hands and tells them, "Here, I'll show you," and tosses the toy into the crib which collapses on-the-spot.

Donna barks out a laugh and taunts with a smirk, "It's as safe as houses alright, a house of cards!" The Doctor sends Donna a look that's filled with the awesome power and fury of The Oncoming Storm to which Donna responds with a mocking expression that basically states, 'Oh, please'.

Rose notices Cliff clutching his daughter a little closer to his chest and attempts to do some damage control. "Don't worry about a thing, you two. A bit of jiggery-pokery and the Doctor will have it fixed up in no time." She appears hopeful as she reasons, "You're a scientist, Cliff, you know there tends to be miscalculations during experiments until you achieve the type of results that you want."

Cliff cuddles Nyssa even tighter to him as he scans the various areas of disrepair in the old hotel. "You must have been experimenting on renovating this place for a very long time then."

The Doctor notes, "Actually, we've only recently bought the place, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Cliff's reply never makes itself known as he grimaces slightly when he pats Nyssa's bottom. "It seems that our girl's in need of a change." The two parents catch each other's eyes and they both shout, "Your turn," at the same time.

Before a decision arises on who will break their stalemate, Jamie pops up behind them and offers, "Here, give the wee bairn to me, I'll take her."

"Are you sure, Dad?" questions Jo dubiously. "It's a nappy change."

"Of course I'm sure!" insists Jamie. "I'll have you know Josephine Harkness-"

"Jones," interjects Cliff. "It's Jones now, Dad."

"Whatever," dismisses Jamie. "Anyway, I've changed my fair share of nappies in my day," he points a finger at Jo, "Yours included. Now hand my little angel over."

Cliff is in the midst of passing Nyssa over when Jamie hastily steps back and throws his hands up in the air. "Wait a minute," he hedges, "is this a Peppermint Potty nappy or a Charlie Brown one?"

Cliff replies dryly, "It's a Peppermint Potty, Sir," as he dangles his daughter temptingly in front of Jamie.

Jamie breathes a sigh of relief and reaches out for Nyssa. "Well, that's alright then!"

Jo wears a smirk as she eyes her father knowingly. "Would that have made a difference, Dad?"

Jamie appears offended as he snaps his head up and refutes, "Of course not, my little Nyssa would still have been changed!" He kisses his granddaughter on the cheek and adds, "I just would've asked your mother to change her."

"Oh, Dad," murmurs Jo with a roll of her eyes before laughing and hugging his side.

Back in the lobby, Rose has sought out Tony to obtain the last box of decorations from upstairs. Hands on her hips, her impatience finally gives way and she yells, "Oi, Tony! What's taking you so long? Hurry up, mate!"

Rushing footsteps are heard above, echoing throughout the hotel before actually spying the little boy that they belong to. He hands over the box with a huge grin on his face and chirps, "Here you go, Rose! It took me a little while to find it."

Rose ruffles his hair fondly and surmises, "And I'm sure that the Doctor's candy drawer had nothing to do with that, right? Well, thanks for grabbing this for me, the Doctor didn't have time to string up garlands along the staircase before Jack and Donna came by."

She starts to dig through the box and then slowly lifts her head to stare pointedly at Tony. "That's funny; I don't seem to recall buying these particular decorations."

Another glance downwards reveals all of Tony's former Star Wars figures waving up at them with glee. Tony shrugs at his sister and offers, "What can I say? They didn't want to miss the party!"

Rose chuckles softly and after a quick peek for the current locations of their guests, she shares a mischievous look with Tony and whispers, "Why not? Sharing a party with action figures that were soniced to life wouldn't be the strangest thing that the Doctor and I have done." She kneels on the floor with Tony and together they help everyone out of the box. "Alright, you lot, you're all invited but try to stay out of sight and keep schtum."

Tony nods gravely and in his best grown up voice advises, "In other words, stealth mode!" Taking the advice to heart, the tiny life forms scurry towards the tree and settle themselves among the various decorations and pretend to be Christmas ornaments.

The Doctor and Jack are over at the concierge and while taking a peek inside Turlough's stocking, Jack comments, "Nice job on the decorations, Doc."

When he straightens, he unknowingly nudges the punchbowl prodding the Doctor to call out in warning. "Be careful, Jack!"

Alarmed, Jack jumps away from the reception area and scrutinizes the desk and posts. He runs his hand gently along the nearest post as he inspects it. "What happened? Was it about to collapse?"

"Oi!" shouts the Doctor indignantly. "The hotel isn't in that bad of shape!" He averts his gaze as he ruminates, _At least not so much now._

Even though Jack knows better, he still offers an apology to his best friend. "Sorry, Doc, but Rose told me about the latest batch of repairs and that David McDonald said that -"

The Doctor points at Jack and orders, "Stop right there, I refuse to have that man's name continually brought up in my home! This week alone, I've heard so much about him from Wilf that he's rapidly becoming the git who stole Christmas!"

Jack's gentle smile at this remark brightens considerably at Donna's approach. "So, what are you two up to?"

The Doctor merrily informs her, "We were originally discussing the games that we've planned out for this evening's festivities."

Donna stares back at them doubtfully and asks sarcastically, "And what games do we have to look forward to? Bobbing for bananas? Guess how many edible ball bearings are in the jar?" Her amused gaze slides over to Jack as she continues her inquiry. "Or in keeping with the Christmas spirit, will it be pin the tail on St. Bob's pony or Dungeons & St. Bob's dragon?"

She suddenly hears what sounds like a paper being crumbled somewhere in the vicinity behind the Doctor's back before both men shift uncomfortably and declare in unison, "No!"

She watches them with a smug expression until the Doctor states, "Don't be absurd." With one last smirk, she announces her departure to obtain some more eggnog and the Doctor grumbles, "Scrooge," as they watch her walk away.

Across the room, Sarah Jane is interviewing an unwitting Jackie. "Now, let me make sure that I've got this straight, Jackie. Spinning killer Christmas trees, werewolves in Scotland and that's L.Y.N.D.A. with a y, right?"

Jackie nods her head and Sarah Jane suddenly shoots Jackie a suspicious look and questions, "You're not just having me on, are you?"

"No, no," assures Jackie, "it's all true. Oh! And then there was the time with the ghosts that left footprints…"

"Jacks!" The interruption of Pete's voice startles the women so much that they swiftly draw apart.

He strides over to them with Zoe in tow and directs an interrogative gaze at Jackie that would have even shaken those at the Spanish Inquisition. However, this is Jackie Tyler, so enough said. "Hello, you two, and what have you been discussing so intently?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," replies Jackie nonchalantly. "We've mostly been talking about Rose and the Doctor's adventures on Earth." She turns back to Sarah Jane and marvels, "I can't believe that Jack hasn't mentioned any of these stories to you."

"That's because _he_ knows better," reprimands Pete while darting a chastising glance at his wife before turning to face Sarah Jane. "It's standard Torchwood policy to sign a confidentiality agreement when you're hired."

Zoe aims a dark glare at her sister. "She's well aware of that Pete, I informed her of it myself when I became an outside consultant for Torchwood. I thought hearing about it from me might curb any snooping tendencies but apparently I was wrong."

All eyes appraise Sarah Jane as she casts an innocent expression. "Did you? I don't seem to recall that."

Zoe merely rolls her eyes while Jackie throws the reporter a look of admiration. She reaches over and gives Sarah Jane's hand a quick squeeze. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, does it love? It's all in the family now, isn't it?"

Behind Jackie's back, Pete manages to catch Sarah Jane's eye and she watches in amusement as he gestures towards his wife while mimicking Jackie drinking and mouthing, 'Don't listen to her'.

When Sarah Jane's only response is an appreciative smile for Jackie and a self-satisfied expression meant for Pete, he sighs in defeat and grabs his wife's arm and pulls her away. "Come on, Jacks, Tony sent me over here to get you, he wants to show you something."

Once the Tylers have left, Zoe begins to berate her sister. "Honestly, Sarah Jane, it is Christmas Eve! Is it too much to ask that you take one night off from your work?"

Sarah Jane offers an apologetic smile and throws her arm around her little sister's shoulder and steers her towards the direction of their brother. "Okay fine, you win, but just until the holidays are over." _And then I'm definitely following up on that talking face in a slab of cement thing._

Meanwhile, Pete and Jackie find their son happily playing under the Christmas tree until he spies their approach. "Look, Mum, Dad gave me one my presents early! It's a miniature version of Torchwood with invading aliens and real slime!"

Jackie bears a saccharine smile as she replies in false cheer, "It's absolutely brilliant, love," before quietly muttering, "Unlike your father."

Her stare is accusatory as she hisses, "Real slime, Peter Tyler? What the hell were you thinking?"

Pete shrugs while protesting, "Don't blame me, blame the boys in Research & Development, they're the ones who whipped it up for me. I told them not to create anything that would land me sleeping on the couch."

Jackie snorts out a laugh and then whispers, "Well, they didn't try hard enough."

The Doctor walks over to investigate all of the noises that he's heard coming from Tony's new playset as well as from Jackie scolding Pete. He turns to Pete with a mixture of curiosity and hurt on his face. "Why didn't you ask me to make it?"

Pete tosses him a wry look and answers, "Because I didn't want the toy aliens coming to life with actual intentions of invading our planet."

The Doctor reels back at the insult while vehemently denying, "That's not my fault! Tony's the one who used my sonic to bring his action figures to life!"

Jackie wisely notes, "Yeah, he brought those figures to life but whose sonic screwdriver was left carelessly lying around so that he could do it?"

Choosing not to dignify Jackie's taunt with a response, the Doctor turns away with a grimace to discover Han and Leia and all of their assorted Star Wars family members waving from the tree.

He watches as Luke climbs the tree and uses his light saber to cut a sprig of mistletoe off of Wilf's hat as he passes by. He then jumps down to the lower branches and holding the mistletoe over the nurse doll's head, he claims a kiss from his sweetheart.

Unfortunately, the movements have caught Jamie's attention and he wanders over to inspect the figures a little more closely. "Ach, Zoe, you've got to come here and see these Christmas ornaments, they're so life like!"

He pokes Darth Vader in the stomach only to have the tiny figure's arm fall down and burn his finger with the light saber. "Ow!" exclaims Jamie as he sticks his injured finger in his mouth and sucks on it. I think that the bulb's too hot on this one!"

Pete and Jackie share a soft smile as the Doctor goes over to Jamie and attends to his finger while the figures scoot back as far as they can into the tree's branches to avoid further detection.

While Jackie continues to watch the two men, Pete withdraws a small wrapped box from his pocket and places it in her hand. "And here is your early Christmas present."

Her eyes light up with both excitement and surprise as she tugs him to her for a brief kiss. "Oh Pete, that's so sweet! You know, you didn't have to do this, I'm perfectly happy with that lovely new coat and box full of jewelry that you bought me."

Pete's eyes narrow as he questions shrewdly, "What was that again, Jacks?"

Jackie's eyes widen comically as she realizes her slip of the tongue and she quickly kisses him again and spouts, "Oh nothing, love, I was just saying that you didn't have to do this." Her expression of love for him is as true as the words that she offers him. "I have everything that I need in you."

Pete leans towards his wife to return her affection when Tony's voice interrupts them. "Could you please quit doing that? You're ruining the tone of my invasion."

"I'm sorry, son, we'll try to act more appropriately," submits Pete. Chuckling softly at Tony's firm nod of acceptance, Pete turns to his wife with a grin. "Anyway, Jacks, this early present was to make up for the slime and besides, it's just a little something."

"Yeah?" she inquires teasingly. "How little?" Their laughter comes to an abrupt halt when Nyssa decides to crawl over Jackie's feet so that she can grab one of the action figures off of the tree.

Jackie nimbly scoops up the baby and advises, "Oh no you don't, love, you don't want to play with those things, they're nasty!"

At hearing this remark, the figures instantly start waving angry fists and weapons in the air. Seeing this, Jackie warns, "Oi! Watch it, you lot, or I'll sonic the Emperor to life!"

Knowing Jackie as they do and that she'd have no qualms whatsoever about carrying out her threat, they immediately calm down and settle back onto the branches of the tree.

Hopelessly enamored with the little girl, Pete tickles Nyssa under her chin while Jackie lovingly nuzzles the little girl's cheek. Jackie gazes inquiringly up at her husband and asks, "So, what do you think, Pete? Do you ever fancy another one?"

Pete plays with Nyssa's fingers while he carefully considers the questions and then flashes Jackie a grin. "I don't know, Jacks, don't you think that we have enough on our plate with the Doctor?"

She acknowledges the truth of his statement with a laugh and a nod and they turn as one to view the antics of the aforementioned man as he chases Jamie around the room.

"I appreciate the offer, Doctor, I really do," asserts Jamie, "but I think that I'll just have Zoe take a look at my finger."

The Doctor is quite the sight as he darts after him, weaving in-between and around the guests. "But why even bother her at all, Jamie? I have everything that we need right here," insists the Doctor as he continues to pull out various medical supplies from his pocket in addition to what's already in his hand.

"That can't possibly be sanitary," claims Jamie as he cleverly evades the Doctor's reach by making a dash for the stairs.

"Blast it!" growls the Doctor in frustration as he quickens his pace in pursuit of his prey. "Come back here you hairy-legged Highlander!"

**Next Chapter: The Party, Part Two**


	3. The Party, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's family is back for another Christmas with a handful of parallels in tow. With a party, a parade and a wedding, it's a Christmas that the Doctor and Rose will never forget! **Fourteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: There are mentions of the Blitz in this chapter and the next two chapters. I didn't know much about it until I began researching it and asked my husband what he knew of it. The more I read and heard about it…well, it truly awes me at what strength and spirit the British have in the face of tragedy and what they have had to endure. I only note this as I would not want anyone from the United Kingdom to think that it was my intention to offend by including it in a story that's based mainly in humor.  
> If you don't remember or didn't read Have Yourself a Merry Parallelly Little Christmas, the character of the Grouse dresses like a butler. I have always envisioned his outfit being similar to Turlough's schoolboy uniform. Also, Quality Streets, Marathon bars and Maltesers are all British candy. For Americans, the Marathon bar is like our Snickers and Maltesers are like Whoppers malt balls.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

*****Three Hours Later*****

The Doctor, Donna and Rose are deep in conversation until the Doctor catches sight of Tony. He seems lost in thought with his hands shoved deep in his pockets while he paces the floor back and forth in front of the model train. He calls the ladies attention to the young boy's nervous state and the three of them head over to investigate.

When he doesn't react to their presence, they know that something is troubling him. Donna lays a hand on his shoulder to stop him pacing and inquires, "What's up, Sport? Do you need to use the loo?"

Surprised at suddenly finding himself surrounded, he blurts out, "No!" in a high pitched squeak and forces himself to remain still, although now he is rapidly tapping his foot to a jittery beat.

Rose and Donna dart a curious glance at each other while the Doctor's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Did you sonic any more toys to life?"

Tony returns the Doctor's wary gaze with a glower and heatedly answers, "No, I haven't touched your sonic since Han and Leia's engagement party!"

"Only because I keep it in my pocket all the time now!" argues the Doctor, crossing his arms and taking up the same defensive stance as Tony.

Swallowing down a large sip of eggnog, Donna's gaze roves over the Doctor's form before she teases, "So, is that a sonic in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

"Oi, shut it, Donna!" chides the Doctor with a nod in Tony's direction. "And might I suggest a sobering cup of coffee or possibly two?"

"Mmmmm," hums Donna appreciatively as she takes another drink and stares defiantly at the Doctor while batting his hands away when he tries to reach for her glass.

Leaving them to their daily skirmish, Rose makes an attempt to return to the original subject at hand. "Tony, we just want to help but we can't do that if we don't know what the problem is."

Tony worries his lower lip and takes a deep breath before finally confessing, "I'm afraid that if we stay here too long that I'll miss St. Bob."

The adults stare down kindly at him but Rose is his big sister and she's the first one to offer comfort. "Relax, Tony, if it becomes too late then you can sleep here. We have plenty of rooms and several of them have been remodeled into a huge wardrobe so everybody will have somewhere to sleep and something to wear." She bends down to meet him at eye level and tugs him close to kiss his forehead. "Alright?"

Tony fervently shakes his head in denial. "No, no, no! I can't spend the night, St. Bob won't come here!"

Instant comprehension dawns for the Doctor and he places a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and soothes, "No worries, Tony, I'm sure that St. Bob will always know where he can find you."

Tony runs his hands through his hair and tugs on it in frustration. "I know that he can, he can do anything, but he still won't come _here_!" He scans the various areas of the hotel's repairs in progress with a dismal expression. "It's too dangerous here!"

Rose's shocked gaze slides over to an affronted Doctor and then over to an amused Donna. "Smart kid! How would you like a spot on my team when you're older?"

Tony's smile is wider than a Jack-O-Lantern when he replies, "That would be brilliant! Thanks, Donna!"

Previous fears forgotten, Tony runs off to share the news of Donna's offer with his parents while the Doctor stands behind Donna and petulantly mouths, 'Thanks, Donna', much to his fiancée's amusement.

Rose clears her throat to draw their attention and suggests, "Doctor, don't you think it's time for St. Bob to make his appearance?"

"Oh, yes, quite ri-", at her sudden glare he quickly amends, "I mean, absolutely! Yes, we'll start right away! I've already set up everything with the Brig so he knows his cue."

"You're not interested in playing the role again this year, Spaceman?" inquires Donna with a smirk.

With a grimace of disgust, he recalls the previous Christmas and grouses, "Hardly."

************Flashback to last Christmas************

As soon as they enter the den and the door shuts behind them, the Doctor heads straight over to the box from the costume shop that is sitting on Pete's desk. He rips the lid off and peers inside, immediately questioning, "What is this? Rose, this is not Santa's costume!"

Rose tries not to laugh while she admits, "No, it's St. Bob's costume."

He pulls the costume out of the box and holds it up to the light in hopes that it will make it appear less hideous. It doesn't. The Doctor's eyes rove over a purple velvet jumpsuit with a matching hat and brown leather trench coat. However, it is the white cowboy boots with rhinestones that really pull it all together. The Doctor groans in dismay and whinges, "I'm going to look like a pimp."

Rose bites down on her lip to maintain her composure. She knows that one wrong word and the Doctor will immediately fall back to his old habits and run. Rose protests, "No, no, not at all. It's very eye catching." His eyebrow arches as he looks at her and she responds, "Seriously. Besides, you know how you love to be the center of attention."

To add insult to injury, Jack asks, "Didn't Janis Joplin have a coat like this?"

Donna scolds, "Oh, come on Spaceman! Do it for the kid. You don't want to ruin his Chri-"

The Doctor suddenly shouts, "Shut up!" as he points his finger at Donna and then repeats it twice more as he points at Jack and Rose for good measure. He stares at the hat in his hands and asks, "If this isn't a pimp hat then why is there a feather in it?"

Jack replies, "That's the plume that he uses to write up his naughty and nice list!"

The Doctor peers into the bottom of the box and asks incredulously, "And what in Rassilon's name is this?"

Donna smiles brightly, "That's his ginger handlebar moustache and goatee."

The Doctor's gaze shoots daggers at Rose who merely shrugs and reminds him, "Well, you always said that you've always wanted to be ginger."

Jack's voice forces him to focus on the task at hand. "Okay Doc, let's get you suited up!"

With a resigned sigh, the Doctor allows himself to be outfitted in _the most garish outfit ever_ that will bring the character of St. Bob to life for his favorite soon-to-be brother- in- law.

************End of flashback************

He gives a slight shudder at the memory and sighs, "Come on, you two, let's bring some mythology to life."

The trio head into the center of the lobby and the women patiently wait as the Doctor makes several attempts to call everyone's attention to him, or at least Rose is patient, Donna not so much. "Oi, you lot, pipe down! The Doctor has an announcement to make!"

A hush falls over the room and the Doctor turns to Donna with a wry smile. "Thank you, Donna, I couldn't have put that any more loudly myself." He faces the crowd and declares cheerily. "Alright, everybody, time for Christmas carols! Let's start off with St. Bob Is Riding Into Town, shall we?"

The guests all gather around the Christmas tree and listen to the Doctor count down while he waves his arms around as though he's conducting an orchestra.

You better not doubt, you better not lie,

Don't act the lout or the bad guy,

St. Bob is riding into town!

He's arriving with his companion, making children happy is their quest,

So if you want a ride on St. Bob's pony, remember that he only takes the best!

The Doctor's countenance exhibits pure disbelief as his gaze connects with Rose who simply shrugs at the familiar and meaningful phrase and continues singing.

During the first chorus, the Brig slips away unnoticed to change into his St. Bob costume and returns just in time for the last chorus. "Oho! Happy Christmas, everyone!"

Tony spins around yelling, "St. Bob!" before running over and practically leaping into the Brig's arms. "Well, hello, Tony Tyler! I believe that I have quite a few presents for you this year!" He sets the boy down next to his pack and adds in a stern voice, "That is, if you've been a good boy."

Tony's eyes narrow with a slight wince and in an anxious tone he asks, "Exactly how good?"

The Brig chuckles softly at the thought of a young boy's antics and whispers, "Good enough," much to Tony's great relief.

The hours pass swiftly as St. Bob entertains Tony until he can no longer stay awake and despite his valiant struggle falls asleep on the couch. Slowly rising from the couch so as not to disturb the boy, the Brig spies Donna and Rose chatting in a corner and so with a twirl of his handlebar moustache, he heads over to join the conversation.

The Brig approaches them with more than a hint of a swagger in his gait. "Hello, ladies. Now which one of you is on St. Bob's naughty list this year?"

Donna offers him a scathing look before she mutters, "Scroll you."

The Brig acknowledges her spunk with a filthy chuckle and then leers at Rose as he turns his charm onto her. "Then how about you, my dear? Fancy some sweets from old St. Bob's pockets? I've got allsorts in here, it's Quality Streets all the way and I can guarantee that you'll find a Marathon Bar."

Rose gives him a once over before she quips, "Are you sure about that, mate? Because it looks more like Maltesers from where I'm standing."

He grins admiringly at Rose before aiming a saucy grin at Donna. Before he even has the chance to make an inappropriate comment, Donna firmly declares, "Forget it, mate, I am not going to be your treacle tart for the evening."

With a reluctant sigh, the Brig tips his hat to them and decides, "I think I'll go and say hello to Jackie," and he leaves them with a parting wink.

Donna drains her glass and states, "I'm off for another refill. Do you want anything?" Rose shakes her head in the negative and watches Donna leave, completely unaware that she'll soon be wishing that she had left with her as Turlough saunters over to her.

The Doctor and Jack are setting out more refreshments when Jack notices Turlough trying to chat up Rose. He nudges the Doctor in his side to alert him to the situation. "We better go break that up, Turlough's not the easiest man to get rid of."

His jaw clenched in anger, the Doctor easily outdistances Jack who is practically running to keep up with him. In less than a minute, they arrive just as Turlough is propositioning Rose.

"I'm telling you, Rose; one night with the Grouse will change your life. When people see your smile of satisfaction the next morning, they'll automatically know that the butler did it."

Rose returns his ogling with a bored stare and tries to imagine herself somewhere else when he continues to make a play for her. "You know, you've got the greatest pair of -"

"Parallels!" interrupts the Doctor. "Yup, they can be so troublesome!" He grabs Turlough by the back of his collar and picks him up to deposit him at Jack's side. "Here, Jack, take care of him, will you?" His biting tone changes to a low growl. "Before I do."

Jack hauls Turlough away from the couple leaving the Doctor to focus on Rose. One hand grasps her shoulder while the other cradles the side of her face. "Are you alright?"

Rose smiles with a nod before grimacing in disgust. "He kept going on about the Grouse; it was the sickest role-play that I've ever heard."

Near the entrance of the living room, Sarah Jane, Zoe and the Brig watch with casual indifference as Jack leads a sniggering Turlough away.

Sarah Jane sips her drink before pointing an accusing finger at the Brig. "I blame you for that boy's behavior, Alistair, he was never that bad until he started spending his summers with you."

Zoe, ever the peacemaker between her two siblings, steps in and insists, "Now, Sarah Jane, you know that Alistair wasn't Turlough's only male influence. There was also his guardian, Mr. Black, as well and we all know what a dark horse he is."

The Brig chuckles in triumph. "Hear that little sister? It's not my fault, I'm a _good_ man. Whereas you are a mean little sniper always ready to take potshots at poor innocent little me."

"That's right, Alistair, and I never miss." Her smile is virtually sinister before she steps forward and kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! Damn it, woman that hurt! This happens to be my good knee!" groans the Brig.

"Yes, I know, and it's the only good thing about you!" she retorts with a smug grin.

Zoe grabs hold of her sister to prevent another attack and begs, "Sarah Jane, please, you shouldn't be fighting with each other on Christmas Eve!" She slowly pushes Sarah Jane back to put some distance between the bickering duo and soothes, "He was only teasing, I'm sure that he didn't mean to insult your character."

"She'd have to have one first!" barks the Brig as he rubs his aching leg.

"Hey, Mom, what seems to be the trouble?" Jack's sudden appearance is a godsend to his mother and she instantly breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jack, your timing couldn't be better. Your aunt and uncle are having their usual scuffle so why don't you and Alistair go out to the garden for some fresh air and a chat and I'll catch up with Sarah Jane."

Jack kisses his mother's cheek and acquiesces, "Sure thing, Mom. Come on, Uncle Alistair."

"I'm not going out there," scoffs the Brig, "it's too cold."

Like a magician, Jack seemingly pulls a can of beer out of thin air and waves it in front of the Brig while he intones, "I have refreshments!"

The Brig's eyebrow arches in interest as he relents, "Well, maybe I'll go out there for a bit for the lad's sake."

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate that," remarks Jack with a roll of his eyes.

"So," inquires the Brig, "where did you pull that can from?"

Jack doesn't even turn around as he leads the Brig outside and answers, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

They soon find themselves in the garden surrounded by lush foliage and the cold night air. The Brig plucks the beer from Jack's hand before plopping down into the newly constructed porch swing and Jack takes a seat alongside him on a bench.

The Brig pops open the can and takes a long swig before settling back comfortably into the cushions. He uses his foot to push the swing into motion and enjoys the relaxing swaying until he disturbs the silence of the night to declare, "This is a nice swing. Do you think that your friends have christened it yet in a bout of passion?"

Jack doesn't even try to hide his disgust as he asks, "Seriously Uncle? We're only out here for thirty seconds and you're already bringing up sex?"

The Brig shakes his head sadly before inquiring, "So, no luck with the ginger, eh lad? What seems to be the problem? Is it medical because Wilf knows a doctor who can help you with that."

Jack groans in frustration. "There's nothing wrong with me, I just want to wait for the right time!"

The Brig stares at his nephew in exasperation and advises, "Boy, the right time was when a woman first became interested in you. Your problem is that you keep waiting for Miss Right instead of Miss Right Now."

Jack drops his head into his hands and moans, "Uncle Alistair…that's not who I am and it's never going to be me." He lifts his head and queries, "Didn't you ever fall in love? Didn't you ever meet someone that made you forget everyone else, someone that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

The can is halfway to his lips when he hears the question and his hand slowly drifts down onto his lap. He stares off into the night seeing a distant memory and his voice is gruff when he replies, "Yeah, there was somebody once, during the war."

Jack bolts upright, keen with interest. "Wow, really? Why isn't she with you now?"

The Brig takes a deep breath to steady his tone and keeps his gaze averted from Jack. "You know how it is, war changes things, changes your life. By the time that I returned to London, she was gone and I moved on with my life."

"That's it?" questions Jack disbelievingly. "She was supposedly the love of your life and you just let her go?"

The Brig swallows audibly as he takes another drink before replying in a cold and even tone. "I told you that circumstances change. Now, let it go, I **don't** want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry but I'm simply trying to understand how -"

"It was during the war, boy! There was a Blitz or haven't you heard?" The silence that sits between the two men is deafening and is only broken by the Brig's harsh whisper.

"I was in the navy with Wilf when we received the news along with everyone else. No formal notifications like a telephone call or a telegram, only radio reports that came our way filled with endless photographs of all the destruction. It was fifty-seven consecutive nights of bombing in London and I don't even know if she survived the first night. We didn't have the fancy technology that you lot have these days, just word of mouth and after the bombs finally stopped there weren't that many people left to ask. I tried every contact that I had and used every resource that I could to find her but at the low rank of seaman, that wasn't much. It was years before I stopped looking for her."

The tears pooling in Jack's eyes match the ones trailing down the Brig's face. His voice is hoarse with pain as he recalls, "Her name was Doris Douglas and she was the most beautiful and delicate creature that I had ever come across in my lifetime. She filled my heart and soul with love, hope and everything that you'd never expect to find in this old man. She was everything to me, Jack, and I lost everything the day that I lost her."

Jack rises from his seat and throws his arms around his uncle and clings to him in a way that he hasn't done since he was a child. The Brig returns the embrace and squeezes him tightly before patting his back and pulling away.

He slowly stands and drags his hands over his eyes and then offers Jack a sad and wistful smile. "Don't look so upset, boy, I haven't had a bad life. I've had good friends, a loving family and with you and Jo in the mix, I've never felt as though I've missed out on having children. So see, lad, it hasn't been a bad life at all."

All the feeling that Jack has ever felt for his uncle, the man who has always seemed as tall as a mountain and has helped raise him as much as his parents had, displays itself all over his face. "I wish that you could have had better."

The sentiment doesn't fail to reach the Brig and with a smile more true to his nature, he draws Jack into a fierce hug and draws back to press a quick kiss to his nephew's forehead before he pivots on his heels and darts back into the hotel.

Jack watches him go with a stunned expression which is how the Doctor finds him when he steps out of the entranceway's shadows and into the garden. "How long have you been there, Doc?"

He shrugs a little guiltily and replies, "Long enough." His gaze is compassionate as he takes in Jack's drawn features and comments, "You know the Brig is right. We do have better technology now so if you'd like, I can use whatever we have and create whatever we don't and see what I can do."

Jack merely nods and responds in a gruff voice. "Thanks, Doc, I'd appreciate that."

The Doctor shoves his hands deep in his pocket and gently asks, "Are you coming back inside?"

"Not just yet, Doc, I want to think some things over before I face everyone again." Understanding that completely, the Doctor nods quietly and pats Jack's shoulder in a gesture of comfort before leaving Jack to his contemplation.

**Next Chapter: The Party, Part Three**


	4. The Party, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's family is back for another Christmas with a handful of parallels in tow. With a party, a parade and a wedding, it's a Christmas that the Doctor and Rose will never forget! **Fourteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

**Chapter 4 The Party, Part Three**

Sarah Jane is next to the front door rummaging through her purse when she hears a knock at the door. She unlocks it and opens it to find a man wearing a military hat and a navy blue overcoat.

Before she can greet him, he promptly starts apologizing. "I'm so sorry to disturb you but the hotel that I was booked into botched up my reservation and being that it's the holidays, well…there's no room at the inn so to speak. I'm hoping that perhaps your establishment might have a room available?"

She gives a slow perusal over the gentleman's form and instantly decides that she likes what she sees. Exhibiting a cheeky smile, she states, "It depends, are you single?"

He releases a soft chuckle and returns her appraising look with one of his own. "Yes, actually, I am. I must have been waiting for you."

She steps back from the entrance and waves him inside. "Well, wait no more! Now, hurry up and come inside, you're letting all of the cold air in!"

He hurriedly steps through the door and removes his hat as he introduces himself. "Thanks ever so much, old thing. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Harry Sullivan."

Sarah Jane huffs indignantly, "Did you just call me _**old thing**_? That's it, back outside with you! _**Old things**_ don't exactly do what I do for a living! Do you have any idea who I am?"

Harry removes his hat and coat and hangs them both on a nearby coat rack while smoothly replying, "You're Sarah Jane Smith."

At her shocked expression, he bears an air of amusement and explains, "I'm a great fan of your work, I've read every crazy conspiracy theory that you've ever come out with. I like a good laugh with my morning cuppa. You're absolutely barmy, do you know that?"

Now it's Sarah Jane's turn to laugh. "Yes, I've heard that before, more than hello actually."

The smile that she gives him causes his heart to beat a little faster and his temperature to raise more than a few degrees. Caught in her gaze, he can do more than murmur, "Hello."

"Hello," she whispers back, equally smitten. Sarah Jane's the first one to break their staring contest and clears her throat in an attempt to restore her voice to normal. "Why don't you follow me and I'll introduce you to the others? There are a few other fellow seamen here as well."

Harry's smile broadens as he inquires teasingly, "Is this what you do in your spare time, run some kind of military hostel?"

Sarah Jane's eyes flash with provocation as she offers a tempting smile. "Well, you know a girl has to occupy her time until the fleet comes in. So, are you a doctor of medicine or academia?"

Harry answers, "I practice medicine."

She tosses him a wide grin and remarks, "My mother would be so proud of me right now." She reaches for his hand which he readily accepts and they leisurely make their way to the others.

When they enter the lobby together and the others take note of their appearance, Sarah Jane makes an announcement. "Everyone, this is Harry Sullivan, a weary traveler who needs a place to stay. Do you think that we can help him?"

"There's plenty of room at the mansion," offers Pete grandly as he raises his glass in greeting. "You're more than welcome to stay with us."

Harry nods in grateful acceptance and heartily replies, "That would be wonderful! Thank you very much for your kindness and generosity."

Donna walks up to Pete and praises, "That really was generous of you, taking in a complete stranger like that."

"Well, it is Christmas time." He takes a long drink of his eggnog and adds with a laughing smirk, "Plus, it's not exactly a hardship having another guest, I am loaded after all."

"Yeah," agrees Jackie as she snatches his glass right out of his hand, "and in more ways than one."

"Hey! Jacks, bring that back here, I wasn't done yet!" he exclaims heatedly.

"Relax, Pete," soothes Donna as she hands him a new glass of eggnog, "I have a spare glass right here."

He gratefully accepts it and asks, "Why do you have two glasses?"

"Ironically enough, that one was for Jackie," as she takes a sip out of her own glass. "She must have forgotten about it since she was too busy saving you from yourself."

Pete barks out a laugh and raises his glass in recognition of Donna's famed cleverness. "Thanks, Donna, and remind me of this when it comes time for Christmas bonuses."

Donna rapidly reminds him, "Christmas is tomorrow, Pete."

He takes another drink and requests, "Then remind me when I'm sober enough to remember the offer." He stares down at his glass and asks, "What's in this anyway? It's almost addictive and the Doctor wouldn't tell me what it's made out of."

"Not too surprising though since it's one of the few things out on the tables tonight that doesn't taste like banana," notes Donna interestedly.

Pete clinks his glass with hers as he notes, "I hear that. Cheers!"

Near the buffet, Sarah Jane and Harry are fixing up their plates as Harry leans in close to her and queries, "I take it that I won't be seeing you as often as I'd like to then once this party is over?"

"Oh, no," she denies in a firm manner, "you'll definitely be seeing me. I'm staying at the mansion as well." She leans in even closer to him and whispers, "Believe me, you **really** wouldn't want to stay here anyway. Now, from what my nephew tells me…"

Although unheard, their conversation is still being watched with intense interest. The Doctor continues to watch the couple as he tilts his head down towards Rose and comments, "Harry Sullivan, eh? Well, I didn't think that I'd ever be seeing him again, even in parallel."

Rose questions, "So, when or where do you know him from?"

The Doctor turns to her as he recalls, "It was back in my days with U.N.I.T., I met Harry right after I regenerated into my Fourth body. The man's a brilliant doctor but I did have to bring to his attention during an adventure involving the Cybermen that he was an imbecile."

"Doctor, that's so rude!" chastises Rose.

"I stand by my assessment, Rose, and the man has repeatedly proven my theory. Do you know that he was still trying to work up the nerve to ask her on a date when I'd left our original universe?" He shakes his head in disgust. "After thirty years, Rose! I could understand her waiting for me but for _Harry Sullivan?_ He has some hope."

He snorts in derision when Rose swats his arm in admonishment and rants, "Honestly, what woman would put up with and wait for a man who is clever enough to have the gift of delivering the eloquence of words and the courage to take action but refuses to display the slightest modicum of hope at exhibiting either one to the woman that he loves?"

Rose stares at him wryly, her voice completely deadpan. "Yeah, Doctor, what woman do we both know who would be that stupid?"

He gazes back at her suspiciously while he inquires, "And what does that mean when we're at home?" When she continues to stare silently at him, he groans and slaps his hand against his forehead. "Of course, I'm so dense! Foolish, dull, clueless me!" He looks back at her, traces of embarrassment written all over his face while stating, "You know, Rose, it's not very nice to call Donna stupid."

Not even having the energy to roll her eyes, Rose simply releases a small groan and drops her head onto his shoulder. He immediately puts his arm around her and tucks her into his side and kisses the top of her head. "Tired, love? Don't worry, the party will be over soon."

Off in yet another area of the hotel, Zoe is also captivated by Sarah Jane and Harry. When she happens to notice the Brig walking back inside from the garden, she discreetly beckons her big brother over to her side.

As soon as he reaches her, she grabs his collar and tugs him down to her level while she points at Sarah Jane and Harry talking animatedly with each other. "Alistair, did you see them? Did you see how taken Sarah Jane is with that man? I mean, I feel sorry for Wilfred Mott and all, but honestly, just look at them!"

She waves her hands around in obvious excitement at the couple so completely enamored of each other and oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Zoe gazes hopefully at the Brig and when she speaks, it's with a slight catch in her voice. "This could be a new beginning for her, Alistair, perhaps she can finally rid herself of the memory of that wretched Mr. Smith."

The Brig draws his sister into a comforting sideways hug and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I couldn't wish for anything more for our Sarah Jane, Zoe. If you're right, and by the looks of it you are, then I believe that she's well on her way to a second chance at finding love. And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Zoe's arm tightens around his waist as she enthuses, "Oh, Alistair, I can't think of anything more that I'd want right now for Christmas!"

The siblings enjoy the solitude of the moment as they watch Sarah Jane with her new man and pray for a sense of healing and peace for their sister that she had been unable to attain since her divorce. They are each brought out of their own quiet musings when a nearby voice blurts out, "Who's that with Sarah Jane?"

Zoe's anxious gaze immediately darts to the Brig's sympathetic one and with a quick and reassuring pat to Zoe's cheek, he heads over to talk to Wilf. The Brig does feel sorry for the man, he is his best mate after all, but he's felt sorrier for his sister for too long.

He knows what it's like to have your heart broken by love, to feel the emptiness of waiting for someone to return who might never come back, but his little sister has been given a second chance and he'll be damned if anyone is going to ruin it for her! Besides, Wilf was never going to propose marriage to her, he flirted with every bird that has ever taken his fancy and his interest in Sarah Jane had been no different. It might take a round or two at the nearest pub but he knew that he'd be over it by the end of the night or at least once his hangover kicked in.

"Who does that bloke think that he is muscling in on my girl?" demands Wilf in outrage. He starts rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan when the Brig lays a restraining hand on his arm.

"Wilfred, old mate, I'm asking you nicely and I'm asking just once for you to leave them alone, _**please**_ **.**

Wilf is instantly taken aback by his oldest friend's attitude. It's not that he's acting particularly menacing or threatening, it's more his tone and the fact that he said 'please'. For all of the years that he's known him, he's only once seen and heard him so grave and yet so pleading at the same time and that was right after the Blitz when he couldn't reach Doris.

He had helped the Brig search for her night and day through posts, telephone calls and cablegrams in every spare moment that the war allowed them, it was the only time during their decades old friendship that the Brig had ever asked him for anything.

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was a self-made man who depended on no one and never asked anyone for help so if he was asking Wilf for something now and he was saying 'please', then Wilf was definitely going to listen.

"Sure mate," he agreed in the same gruff voice that he used on that far away day that brought such pain and tragedy to so many, "whatever you say."

The Brig smiles kindly and places his hand on Wilf's shoulder. "Come on, mate, I'll buy you a few rounds at The Ale Ye Inn. They're having a half night off for pensioners and I have it on good authority that the O'Rufferty sisters will be there. In fact, I think they're expecting us as they made mention about looking to dig up some old bones."

Wilf gives a hearty chortle and asks, "Do you intend on wearing that get-up down there?"

The Brig straightens his hat and smoothes out his ginger moustache and goatee while replying, "Of course I am, it makes it all the easier to entice the ladies onto my lap."

The filthy chuckles that emit from both men draws Donna's attention and she makes her way over to them. "Oi, you two! What are you up to now?"

"We're just heading down to the pub, Donna, my love," vows Wilf. He wears a sad expression as he glances once more at Sarah Jane and then slowly pulls off his hat and hands it to his granddaughter. "Here, love, maybe you'll have better luck."

Following his line of vision, Donna smiles compassionately and nods. "Sure, Gramps, and don't worry, I'll say your goodnights to everyone. And here," she reaches into her trouser pocket and hands him a few quid, "the first round's on me."

Wilf gazes at her adoringly and chirps, "Aw, ta, Donna! But you know, my broken heart is so shattered that it's torn clean in two and I simply don't know if one round's enough to counteract my grief."

His puppy dog eyes makes Donna roll hers in response. "Oh, fine, here's a few more quid for one more round and then you're cut off you old scamp! I am not spending Christmas Eve picking you up at the police station again."

With a kiss to her grandfather's cheek, she heads back to the party and the duo head over to the lobby entrance to pick up their coats on their way out. Wilf is first out the door and the Brig takes a moment for one last glance at his sister and Harry before stepping outside. The sight of Sarah Jane so happy is enough to warm his heart against even the chilliest December night and he tugs his coat tight around him and waves goodbye to Zoe who's practically glowing while watching their sister's new romance unfold.

As the front door clicks shut, Donna strolls over to the Doctor and Rose and asks, "Have either of you seen Jack?"

"He's out in the garden, Donna," answers the Doctor.

"Trying to catch your man?" teases Rose.

"Hmmmph!" huffs Donna in amusement. "I'm more likely to catch a cold when it comes to that one. I'll see you two later."

She goes out into the garden to find Jack staring up at the night sky. Hearing her approach, he swivels around and grins happily at the sight of her. She shakes Wilf's mistletoe-laden hat in her direction and sing-songs, "Look what I've got!"

His smile widens as he informs her, "You don't need a hat if you want a Christmas kiss, Donna."

She smiles softly at him before kissing him gently and admitting, "I know, now budge up." She stares at him quizzically and asks, "What are you doing out here all alone, Jack?"

He gazes back at her while hearing part of his and the Brig's earlier conversation ringing in his ears.

_Jack groans in frustration. "There's nothing wrong with me, I just want to wait for the right time!"_

_The Brig stares at his nephew in exasperation and advises, "Boy, the right time was when a woman first became interested in you. Your problem is that you keep waiting for Miss Right instead of Miss Right Now."_

He seems to make a decision as he stares down at his clasped hands before he returns his gaze to her. "Oh, I was just thinking about what's right and what's right now."

She stares at him in confusion and questions, "And that means what exactly?"

He leans over and for the very first time in their relationship, of his own volition and without the added courage of intoxication, he takes her face into his hands and kisses her as slowly and as thoroughly as he always dreamed of. When they finally are able to drag themselves apart, he swallows harshly and whispers, "I've decided that I'm a man who prefers what right."

"And that's a good thing?" breathes Donna.

"I'm hoping that you think so," returns Jack.

He extends his arm to her and she curves into his side as they turn their gazes skyward to look at the stars. "You know," she whispers softly as he rests his head on top of hers, "I think that I do."

Jamie and Zoe are reminiscing with Rose and the Doctor over stories about Jack and Jo's childhood when Rose suddenly suggests, "Doctor, why don't you show Zoe your lab? I know how you're so proud of it now that it's properly set up and you keep complaining how you don't have anyone who could truly appreciate it…"

"My Rose, that is a brilliant idea! Molto bene!" He extends his arm out to Zoe in a gentlemanly fashion and inquires, "Mrs. Harkness, may I have the pleasure of your company?"

Zoe giggles like a schoolgirl and responds with a slight curtsy and a nod. "Why yes, Sir Doctor, you most certainly may."

Their significant others watch them head upstairs and Rose sighs, "Finally, I thought I'd never get him to leave my side after that incident with Turlough." She darts an apologetic look at Jamie. "Sorry."

Jamie throws up his hands and assures, "Don't worry about apologizing to me, lass, he's not from my side of the family."

Rose rubs her hands together excitedly and asks, "So where are the pipes?"

Jamie walks over to Nyssa's diaper bag and withdraws a wooden box that he opens to reveal several ornately handcrafted pipes. Each pipe is adorned with Gallifreyan script that the Doctor had written for their wedding vows, each one stating a promise that they would soon make to each other during their upcoming ceremony.

"Oh, Jamie, they're gorgeous!" She throws her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, it was nothing, lass, it was no trouble at all," declares Jamie proudly before his face scrunches up in extreme curiosity. "By the way, Rose, I've been meaning to ask you about something. I know that you said that the Doctor came from a small village in Gallifrey, I believe 'somewhere out of time', was the way that you described it, but I have to admit that I've had my fair share of travels and I've never come across any Irish script like that, not even Gaelic."

"Oh, well you know how those old villages are, some of the languages and customs are practically ancient!" insists Rose as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Her hands fly to her mouth in mock horror as she gasps and points over to a dark corner of the hotel. "Oh my, do you really think that Jo and Cliff should be doing that in front of Nyssa?"

"What?" yelps Jamie, "where?" He starts to stalk off in the direction that Rose has indicated and mutters angrily, "I've warned them about their shenanigans…you'd at least think that they'd have the decency to wait until she's asleep!"

Rose releases a sigh of relief as her gaze drifts upward to the lab and she wonders how things are going up there.

Once in the lab, the Doctor puts on his glasses and invites Zoe to assist him with Rose's present. "I would have asked one of the other scientists at Torchwood, but everyone loves Rose down there so much that I'm afraid that they wouldn't be able to keep the secret from her."

Zoe states, "I'd love to, Doctor. I'm actually a little surprised that a Timelord Meta-Crisis would need any help though."

He freezes in place and croaks, "What was that?"

Zoe continues examining and sorting through the Doctor's various tools as she casually mentions, "Did you know that I'm one of the top three astrophysicists in the world? I'm frequently on call for both Torchwood and U.N.I.T. for whenever they need me."

She holds up a piece of equipment for closer inspection while she expounds, "There was a situation that required my assistance recently, kept on the quiet because of an extreme sudden interest in the suspected alien residents of Earth. It occurred a day or two after you arrived and I saw your file attached to Rose's report about the stars going out. That's how I found out about you."

She gives him an extremely leveling look and proclaims, "Jack has the utmost faith and loyalty in you, Doctor, please don't abuse that."

The Doctor tries to control his temper at the unexpected accusation before denying, "I would never hurt Jack!"

Zoe tilts her head in consideration and questions, "Not even by keeping a secret from him? You see, Doctor, I happen to know all about David McDonald as well as Jack's concern with his overly aggressive and eager interest in Liane Piper."

The Doctor straightens to his full height and regards Zoe in a whole new light. "Yes, and I also see that you came across more than just my file. _I'll have to have a little discussion with Pete about Torchwood's discretionary policies._ His gaze softens slightly in anxiety as he asks, "Are you going to say anything to Jack about David?"

"No," answers Zoe in firm denial, "but I think that you should."

The Doctor runs his hand through his hair and frets, "I gave my word to Jake that I wouldn't say anything to Liane or Jack, to give David a chance with her to see if she would even be willing to accept him before being approached with this type of news!"

Zoe's gaze is sympathetic but she is still Jack's mother and he is her first priority. "And I can understand that, Doctor, but Jack might not. You're his best friend." She sighs as she finishes off the task that he set for her for Rose's present. "All I'm asking is that you not keep this secret from Jack for any longer than you have to."

The Doctor nods gravely and promises, "I will do my best."

Zoe's expression is a bit curious as she remarks, "Rose's report mentioned that there was a parallel of Jack, did Jamie and I have parallels as well?"

He smiles and answers, "Yes, both of you did as well as Jo and your siblings. Donna and Wilf had parallels too."

Zoe's eyebrows rise as she muses, "That many coincidental meetings must be confusing for you, but we're in another universe so don't start making the mistake that we're your Jamie and Zoe."

The Doctor nods sadly in silent acceptance until Zoe lovingly adds, "Because you're ours now, Doctor. You're part of our family now whether you like it or not."

The Doctor grins madly and surmises, "A case of be careful what you wish for, eh?"

Zoe returns his grin with one of her own. "Oh, definitely! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go see to Nyssa. It's such a nice change of pace to be a grandmother versus a human computer."

One last smile and she leaves the Doctor to finish Rose's gift. After a few more adjustments, he's finally done and he opens the cube and places his psychic imprint and watches as holographic images begin to float in the air of his ninth, tenth and present self's time with her.

Every memory is detailed with every held hand, hug and kiss and every moment alone where they had let down their guard and just enjoyed being together, simply enjoyed being them.

He could no longer offer her the stars or the universe but he could give her this. Feeling sure in the knowledge that Rose would love her gift, he twirled his sonic and returned it to his pocket before pushing his glasses on top of his head. "Yup, I've still got it!"

**Next Chapter: The Parade**


	5. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's family is back for another Christmas with a handful of parallels in tow. With a party, a parade and a wedding, it's a Christmas that the Doctor and Rose will never forget! **Fourteenth of the Forever After series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yobbo is British slang for an uncouth or thuggish working-class person. I obtained the definition from Wikipedia and togs is British slang for clothes in general.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe.

**Author's Note:** Is anyone who's reading this enjoying this? If so, could you please let me know if you thought that any of the chapters were at all entertaining? I only ask because I'm seriously considering not writing anymore and I just wondered if anyone would care. Thanks.

Yobbo is British slang for an uncouth or thuggish working-class person. I obtained the definition from Wikipedia and togs is British slang for clothes in general.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe.

**The Parade**

It's Boxing Day and both Rose and Jack's families are lined up along the Torchwood parking lot eagerly awaiting the start of the annual Torchwood Holiday Parade.

The Brig, dressed up like a toy soldier, tugs his sheepskin jacket tighter around him as he glances at Donna and asks, "Where's Wilf, sleeping in?"

"No," she replies while rubbing her arms for warmth, "he's sleeping it off." At the Brig's bewildered expression, she explains, "He had a very late night out with the O'Rufferty sisters. They were kind enough to pour him into a cab after he passed out."

The Brig bears a knowing smile as Donna checks him over and with an impressive nod and remarks, "Nice costume. So, Jack tells me that you'll be driving the main car."

"That's right," he affirms as he puffs up proudly, "I have been given the honor of chauffeuring St. Bob and the Grouse."

"Not to mention St. Bob's companion." Donna smiles while she shakes her head in wonder at the scene that she's envisioning in her head. "I still can't believe that the Doctor's going to participate in the parade, not after last year's fiasco at the mansion."

The Brig releases a soft chuckle and shares, "Apparently, the Tyler boy's very persuasive." He looks past Donna and calls her attention to the gentlemen behind her with a nod. "Speak of the devils."

She turns around to see Jack dressed as St. Bob and striding merrily towards them wearing a smile almost as wide as his ginger handlebar moustache. Behind him is Turlough, straightening his cuffs as he directs a malicious sneer to a cheering crowd.

And bringing up the rear is Rose Tyler dragging an extremely reluctant Doctor. Even though Donna has grown up with the legend of St. Bob, she still has to do a double-take at the sight before her. The Doctor is costumed in the exact likeness of Sobbo the Yobbo, St. Bob's companion. His hot pink leotard and tights and lavender fur-covered shorts with matching knee length boots seem to stand out even more than usual against a snowy landscape. Her eyes then travel to his head which is encased in a hot pink court jester's hat with a toy horn attached to each tip and a neon yellow pair of goggles.

A quick peek at the Doctor's face reveals the mock tears that have been glued onto his cheeks thereby giving the character his name. To Donna's scrutinizing eye, there seems to be more tears on Sobbo's face than usual and she has to wonder if there's also a mix of real tears as well.

"Come on, Doctor," urges Rose, you need to hurry up!"

"No, I don't want to!" whines the Doctor as he digs his heels in an attempt to halt their pace. He puts on his best puppy dog pout and moans, "I'm not feeling well. I accidentally ingested some pear earlier and I need to go and lie down."

Ignoring yet another lame excuse, Rose continues to pull him along until they reach the others. "Well," boasts Jack with pride, his face alight with excitement, "what do you all think of my companion?"

While everyone is praising the group's costumes, Jack reaches up and honks one of the toy horns attached to Sobbo's hat. The Doctor leans away and smacks Jack's hands away when he tries to do it again. "Quit doing that!"

Tony pushes through the crowd of family members and throws himself against the Doctor to give him a crushing hug. "Sobbo! You look great!"

When the Doctor bends down to return the boy's embrace, Tony grabs one of his horns and squeezes out a short tune. Laughing in glee, he turns to the others and squeals in delight. "I love that!" The Doctor slowly straightens back up, arms falling to his sides and exhibiting a morose expression.

"Aw, what's wrong, love?" asks Jackie sincerely. "You're going to be the hit of the parade! Don't you think so, Pete?"

"Absolutely!" declares Pete without hesitation. "Now, give us a big smile, Doctor!" _**CLICK!**_

The Doctor's eyes nearly widen to the size of his goggles as the flash goes off again and he bellows, "What was that for?"

"The Torchwood newsletter, you're going to be on the front page!" When the Doctor's mouth drops open in dismay, Pete is quick to soothe, "Relax, Doctor," and flashes his infamous Vitex smile. "Trust me on this!"

The Doctor stares back at his future father-in-law in consternation and begs to know, "Why do I have to dress up like a neon sign?"

Before Pete can answer, Jack steps in and declares, "Because Sobbo guides St. Bob's sleigh and people need to be able to see him clearly when there's a blizzard."

"I see," states the Doctor dryly. "And what possible use are these horns?"

Jack's face is completely serious as he informs him, "That's for alerting traffic when you need to move someone out of your way."

"Of course, how blind of me not to see that, it must've been from my outfit," snarks the Doctor in a flat tone. "Now for my last question, why is Sobbo constantly crying?"

Jack replies with zeal as he throws his arms up into the air. "He's crying tears of joy!"

Aiming a glare and a pout at no one in particular, the Doctor crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, "Look at me, all pink and lavender. I look like Prince Adam of Eternia."

"Oh, man…that takes me back! He-Man and the Masters of the Universe was my favorite show!" recalls Jack with fond memories so obvious in his voice. "He-Man was my hero!"

Turlough's gaze also appears to be viewing distant memories as he recollects, "Yes, Skeletor was my favorite villain. I could really emphasize with him."

Jack glances sideways at his cousin and mutters under his breath, "Big surprise there."

Unfortunately for Jack, he didn't mutter quietly enough and Turlough punches him in the arm. "Shut up, Jack Ass!"

"Back off Turd-lough!" retorts Jack as he shoves him against a lamppost.

Seeing the children that are standing nearby becoming upset at their favorite Christmas characters brought to life beginning to fight, the Brig decides to take action.

He grabs an ear of each man and swiftly pulls them apart. "Ow, ow, ow!" they cry in unison. "Boys, not in front of the children, I want you to stop this nonsense right now! Whether you two realize it or not, you are both representing the spirit of Christmas today and I want you to start acting like it!"

Shame fills their faces and their voices as they stare down at the ground and reply, "Yes, Uncle Alistair."

"Good lads," he acknowledges with a nod before ushering them over to the main parade car. "Now, everyone into the car, it's almost time to start the parade!"

Not wanting to incur any further chastisement from the Brig, the men head straight over to the car that has been especially designed to resemble St. Bob's dragon. Everyone is full of Christmas cheer as they pile into the car, all except the Doctor who remains stubbornly in place.

Rose hugs his side and tries to coax him into a better mood. "Now, Doctor, don't be like that." She moves over to stand directly in front of him to gently cradle his face before slowly trailing her fingers upwards to honk each one of his horns.

"Rose!" he wails in embarrassment, "Stop that!"

"Sorry," she offers, looking chagrined. "I guess this costume just makes me horny." At his groan, Rose wheedles, "Oh, come on, Doctor, I bet once you get started that you'll love it!"

"Nothing could make me love wearing this monstrosity," insists the Doctor in disgust.

"Really?" she asks with a hint of challenge in her voice. "Not even if I promise to…" and then she tugs his head down to whisper in his ear.

His eyebrows instantly shoot up into hairline at her suggestion and he begins to waver a bit mumbling, "Oh…well…in that case…" before he shakes himself free of her spell that she's weaving over him. "No, no, no! Not even the promise of _**that**_ will make me love _**this!**_ " as he gestures down at his outfit.

He then proceeds to stomp off to the car in a huff and slams the door as he settles into the car. "Okay, let get this nightmare over and done with."

The Brig cheers, "That's the spirit, boy!" and then he squeezes both of the Doctor's horns for good luck. He revs the engine and instructs, "You should start crying before we reach the crowd, save the heaving sobs for the middle of the parade line and then taper off towards the end."

"I'm not exactly in a crying mood," states the Doctor sullenly.

"Oh no?" inquires the Brig shrewdly. "Well maybe you'd feel more in character if I got your matching fur purse that holds all of the letters written to St. Bob out of the glove compartment."

"Matching purse?" squeaks the Doctor. Left with no other option, and let's face it, not much dignity, the Doctor promptly drops his head into his hands and begins to fake cry as the car pulls into the crowd's view.

The Doctor takes brief peeks between his fingers to survey the crowd's reaction; he astounded to see how ecstatic they all are at their presence. In fact, he can't remember a time when anyone, barring Rose, was this happy to see him. Not even when he was saving their lives.

He decides to test his newfound popularity and quickly mimics a few sobs and sniffles before waving to the crowd who immediately goes wild. He honks his horns a few times, much to the children's delight, and watches in surprise as a large group of children and adults ball their fists into their eyes and imitate crying. _Yeah,_ agrees the Doctor silently, _I feel the same way._

He hurriedly falls back into character and the parade soon ends with a flourish when the Brig removes a handkerchief from the pocket of his soldier's uniform and hands it to Yobbo to dry his tears. When the car comes to a complete stop, everyone inside exits the dragonmobile to a roaring round of applause and deafening cheers and mock sobs and sneers from their audience.

Zoe runs over and launches herself at Jack as she embraces him tightly and plasters his cheeks with kisses. "Oh, Jack, you were wonderful, we're so proud of you!"

Jamie pats Turlough on the back and praises, "You did an excellent job as well, lad. I couldn't picture a better man for the job."

Turlough smoothes out his butler's jacket while he tries to catch the eyes of some young ladies down the way. "Thank you, Uncle Jamie. I owe all of my acting ability to the drama department back at the Trion Academy. It's to them that I can credit my stardom into today's little theatrical performance."

"What?" balks Jack in disbelief. "Please, when it comes to Christmas, it basically becomes St. Bob land while you, Grouse, are considered to be a political exile!"

Turlough smirks as he tips his bowler hat to a jaunty angle. "We'll see if those birds down there agree with you. And judging by the lecherous sneers they've been throwing me all morning, I don't think they will."

"Wow," bleats Jack in utter revulsion. "How is it we grew up with the same stuff and my version of role-play became Dungeons & Dragons and his version became _that?_ He gives a slight shudder and a repulsive shake of his head.

"You have to remember son that unlike you, Turlough was a former student of the Brig when it came to learning the ways of love," reminds Jamie.

"Yeah?" replies Jack. "Well I'm glad I ditched that class."

The Doctor finishes speaking with one of his fellow employees before he turns and holds his arms out to accept congratulatory hugs from Rose and the rest of the Tyler clan. When Rose notices that he's still crying she tells him, "Doctor, you can break character now, the parade is over."

The Doctor brings both of his hands up to wipe away his remaining tears. "No, I can't, these are real tears. The parade coordinator told me that I did such a great job that everybody wants me to play Sobbo again next year."

Pete's voice comes up behind him asking, "Hey, Sobbo, how about a few shots for the Vitex Christmas campaign?"

"What? No, absolutely not!" responds the Doctor fearfully as he darts behind Rose for protection. He only starts to run when Pete tries to edge around Rose to snap a few shots.

Pete jogs after him while yelling, "Oh, give a fellow a break will you, Doctor? Do you have any idea how much modeling fees cost these days?"

Rose laughs and advises, "Forget it, Dad, you'll never catch him. Besides, he'd just sonic away any pictures that you managed to take anyway."

Jo hugs her brother tightly to her before she commends, "That was just brilliant, Jack, very authentic!" She turns to Nyssa and rocks her in arms as she intones, "Who's that sweetheart? Is that St. Bob?"

Nyssa's arms flail in excitement as she unknowingly reaches for her Uncle Jack who swings her up in the air before cradling her against him. "Oho, why hello, Nyssa! I know a certain little girl who made St. Bob's nice list this year."

Nyssa laughs joyfully at her uncle's antics while Donna watches him silently from the sidelines not wanting to intrude. She studies his gentle mannerisms, listens to his heartfelt laughter and notes the way that he loves and cares for his family shine from his eyes in such a way that she doubts that words would ever be needed to convey his love for them. She's still not sure what he meant by what's right when they stayed in the hotel garden the other night but when she forgets about the often childlike innocence of the man and loses herself in the heart of him, she finds that it doesn't matter to her at all if that's one mystery that's left unsolved.

Sarah Jane and Harry Sullivan are next in line to extol Jack's virtues on his portrayal of St. Bob. She reaches up on tip toe to kiss Jack's cheek and exclaims, "Well done, nephew! I haven't seen such an excellent depiction of St. Bob since Alistair played the part and from what he's told us, you've done him proud!"

"Thanks Aunt Sarah! Hey, where have you two been? I didn't see you earlier." Jack rocks Nyssa back and forth while he gazes worriedly in their direction.

The couple dart tender glances at each other before Sarah Jane answers, "We had a late start this morning, Jack, but we made it in time for the start of the parade."

Jack takes in their tired expression and remarks, "Gee, you two look exhausted."

Harry clears his throat nervously and states, "Well, we were up rather late last night and quite busy."

"Oh, I see," sing-songs Jack in complete understanding and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Did you two stay up all night waiting for St. Bob too?"

Harry simply stares incredulously at the man while Sarah Jane's tone holds a trace of amusement as she replies, "Yes, Jack, that was exactly what we did."

Jo, who has always been worldlier than her brother and as cheeky as her aunt, reads the situation accurately and decides that a little bit of teasing is in order. She suddenly plucks Nyssa out of Jack's arms and deposits her into Sarah Jane's. "Here, Aunt Sarah, you take Nyssa. Many more late nights like last night and you'll need the practice."

Sarah Jane remains unflustered as she warns, "Watch it, young lady, you're not too old to place over my knee!" Her own brand of cheekiness comes into play as she inquires, "Or is that something that you reserve especially for Cliff?"

While Cliff and Harry simultaneously blush at Sarah Jane's teasing, Cliff pats Harry on the shoulder and greets, "Welcome to the family, Harry. They're completely nutters, the lot of them."

Jo merely laughs off her aunt's gibe while Jack watches everyone in befuddlement. "I don't know what any of that means but for some reason, I'm feeling awfully uncomfortable with this conversation."

"Speaking of uncomfortable," interrupts Jackie, "is the Brig feeling alright? He's acting funny."

"What do you mean, Jackie?" inquires Zoe worriedly as she scans the crowd for her brother.

"Well," relates Jackie, "he was chatting me up in his usual vulgar way when all of the sudden, he stopped talking and just started staring off into the distance. He keeps ignoring me no matter what I say so I thought that I'd better let you know."

"Thanks, Jackie," replies Sarah Jane as she hands the baby back to Jo. "We'll take care of it."

Concern fills everyone's hearts as they make their way through the crowd to the Brig's side and discover that just as Jackie had said, an unresponsive Brig. Zoe and Sarah Jane gaze anxiously at their significant others when they receive no response from their greetings. Instinctively attempting to shield their loved ones, Jamie moves next to the Brig while Harry stands ready to offer his medical expertise if necessary.

Jamie lays his hands on the Brig's shoulders and gives him a hard shake to draw his attention. "Brig, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Barely fazed, the Brig continues to stare at the passing cars remaining in the parade. "Jamie," he whispers hoarsely, "I think that I've just seen a ghost." He nods his head to indicate across the road. "I keep seeing _her_ right over there."

Jamie can't make anyone out through the passing traffic and turns back to his old friend with a sympathetic gaze. He knows that when he says _her_ , in that particular tone that it can only mean Doris. "Alistair, mate, it's not possible, lad. You know as well as I do that she's gone and no matter how hard you wish it, she's not coming back."

He squeezes his brother-in-law's shoulders in a firm grip in a gesture of support and in an effort to anchor him back to reality. The Brig shuts his eyes tight to stop the chance of seeing her again. "I know that you're right, Jamie. It's just that I miss her so much."

"I know Brig," consoles Jamie sadly. "I know."

The Brig's eyes remain shut while he slowly shakes his head to clear his mind of her image but his sisters' eyes are wide open in shock. Zoe grabs Sarah Jane's hand with a gasp and questions, "Sarah Jane, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

With a slow nod of her head, Sarah Jane walks over and takes hold of the Brig's arm in a vice-like grip and she urges, "Open your eyes Alistair! You weren't imagining anything! Doris is over there, we all see her!"

The Brig's eyes shoot open at this statement and both his and Jamie's gazes travel over to where the last parade car has just driven past and watch as a woman in a simple royal blue dress with a matching suit jacket and hat steps onto the roadway.

The group of friends and family stand silently by in utter shock as the woman crosses the road and slowly approaches them. Her soft smile widens considerably the closer that she comes to the Brig and it is the murmuring of his name from her lips that spurs him into action. He urgently moves Jamie aside and hurries out onto the road to meet her half-way.

She reaches out to him and he grasps her arms in a gentle grip that belies his strength. "Doris, is it really you?"

Doris nods once and looks him over from head to toe, her mouth quirking in amusement at his toy soldier outfit and teases, "I always did love a man in uniform."

"Doris," he asks quietly, afraid that more than a whisper will scare her away or dispel her image and send him crashing back to reality, "how is it that you're here? After the Blitz, I searched everywhere for you. What happened?"

Doris' smile falters as she remembers the bombs dropping all around her home. "I was badly injured, Alistair, and I was immobilized in a hospital ward for a very long time before I was considered well enough to be displaced to the countryside along with thousands of other Londoners. By the time we were allowed to return, I couldn't find any trace of you. You had left the navy and the few mutual friends and contacts that we shared either left the city and had chosen not to return or had been lost in the war."

She places her hands on his chest and gazes up at him as she declares, "I've never stopped loving you, Alistair. I've never married, never met anyone who could replace you."

"No one?" he inquires in amazement. "There's been no one at all?"

She shakes her head, her gaze full of love as she contests, "And who could ever replace you in my heart?"

The Brig lifts both of her hands to his mouth for a chaste kiss before immediately dropping down onto one knee. He releases one of her hands to reach into the inner pocket of his coat and withdraws the ring that he had bought for her so long ago. "Doris, I've carried this ring with me every day since I first thought that I had lost you. It may have taken years before I was too broken-hearted to continue the search but I never gave up hope that somehow, someday, I would find you again."

His gaze never wavers as he opens his heart and bares his soul to her. "Doris Douglas, I love you with all of my heart. Do you think that you could find it in your heart to accept this old war horse with a heart full of young love and consent to be my wife? I may not have many years left but I want nothing more in this world than to spend the rest of them with you."

Her heart flutters at his speech and her eyes shine with the tears that she's been holding back. "Oh, Alistair, _of course_ , I'll marry you!"

The Brig instantly returns to a standing position and picks Doris up by her waist and swings her around in a circle, whooping with delight the entire time. When they stop spinning, they clasp each other tightly refusing to be parted again for even one more moment now that they are finally back in each other's arms.

They become so lost in this one moment of perfect happiness that they are caught completely unaware when they are suddenly tackled and they end up stumbling about in order to retain their footing. Doris gasps and asks, "What on Earth?"

The Brig mumbles a muffled response of, "Allow me to introduce you to my nephew, Jack. Jack, this is Doris Douglas, my fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt Doris," responds Jack as he sniffs back his tears and clutches the couple even tighter. "This is the best Christmas present ever!" gushes Jack. "This has to be the greatest love story of all time, a true Christmas miracle!" He pulls back and notices their wry stares. "This is probably a very awkward moment for you right now, huh?"

At their nods of agreement, he slowly loosens his grip and makes his way back to the others still waiting on the curb, stopping every few steps to peek over his shoulder at the idyllic picture that his uncle and soon-to-be aunt make.

"This is great, isn't it?" asks Jack with his arms thrown out in excitement.

Jo chirps, "Oh, this is so wonderful," as she shares a hug with her brother, "and so unbelievable! Jack told me all about Uncle Alistair and his lost love last night and now all of the sudden, she's here! What are the chances?"

"Pretty good," proclaims the Doctor, now dressed in more casual togs, "especially when you know where to look."

"You did this?" questions Rose in surprise.

"Yup," popping the p as he digs his hands into his pockets for warmth, "pretty impressive me."

Without any warning, Rose leans over and grabs his lapels and kisses him as passionately as she did that first time on Bad Wolf Bay. She slowly draws back and smirks at his dazed expression before agreeing, "Yes, you are."

Now grinning maniacally, his hands still deep in his pockets, he suddenly begins receiving unexpected hugs from the Harkness family, starting with Jack and Jo who have unknowingly pinned his arms to his sides, almost causing him to topple over onto the ground. He's just able to stabilize himself when the rest of the family encases him in one giant crushing hug.

"Oh, well, isn't this nice?" muses the Doctor. "This is very kind of you and I appreciate it very much but I'm finding it a bit difficult to breathe properly, more like impossible actually. Plus, I've always been a trifle claustrophobic, another reason that I tend to prefer bigger on the inside and all that."

When their combined embrace seems to tighten instead of lessen, the Doctor sighs and ruminates, _It's times like this that I miss having an extra respiratory bypass._ He turns his head to stare expectantly at the group of smiling Tylers and requests rather breathlessly, "A little help please?"

************3:30 A.M ************

The Doctor and Rose close their bedroom door with weary sighs, Rose heading over to her dressing table to put away her jewelry and the Doctor going to his bureau to remove his cufflinks.

Rose takes off her earrings as he states, "What a lovely ceremony, I'm so glad that Dad's friend, Archbishop Turton, was able to marry Doris and the Brig after the last mass."

"Yes," acknowledges the Doctor with a soft smile, "and having the wedding at St. Paul's Cathedral made it all the more memorable. You know, during the Blitz, a bomb once lodged on the roof and started melting the dome. Luckily, the bomb dislodged itself and it fell onto the Stone Gallery's floor where it was smothered with a sandbag. The Blitz couldn't destroy St. Paul's Cathedral and the same holds true for the Brig and Doris' love."

Rose recalls the wedding as she beams at her husband with pride. "Good thing that you had your psychic paper though, since only members of the British Empire as well as other various order members can be married there."

The Doctor chuckles softly and admits, "Yup, that was a stroke of luck alright. Even in a parallel universe, Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart lives again!"

With an all too smug smile, the Doctor casually leans against his bureau and asks, "So, not that I didn't love my pipes but where's my second gift?"

"Second gift?" repeats Rose. "What do you mean second gift? I gave you loads of gifts, not including the ones that you bought for yourself."

He bounces slightly on his heels as he pleads, "Oh, come on, Rose, you know which gift I mean. _My second gift!_ Like the gift that you gave me last year, one for the Doctor and one for John. I already received my Doctor gift, now where's the second gift?"

He rubs his hands together in eager delight as Rose walks over to stand before him and announces, "It's a Christmas stocking."

He instantly looks disappointed. "You're giving me a Christmas stocking? Is that all?"

She slowly raises the hem of her floor length dress up to mid thigh to display a pair of sheer red stockings with a garter belt that bears a sprig of mistletoe. Rose gives him a shrewd look and inquires, "Are you telling me that you don't want what's in this stocking?"

The Doctor is unable to do anything other than stare at her legs until he is finally able to rattle off a response. "No, nope, never said that at all." He finally raises his gaze to her face and notes expectantly, "Most Christmas stockings have fruit in them." His smile is wolfish as he queries, "Can I assume that hint of tangerine that I caught a glimpse of while you were dressing represents my satsumas?"

Rose laughs and her tongue pokes out between her teeth in a teasing manner. "Could be, now are you going to come over here and unwrap your present or do I need to tie on Wilf's hat to boot?"

He tugs her flush against him with a laugh. "You never need to wear more clothes to entice me, Rose Tyler," he waggles his eyebrows at her, "or any at all really."

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better after the parade," she declares while she removes his tie.

He sighs dramatically as he tugs on his ear. "Yes, despite my continued casting as Sobbo. Oh well, it's alright I guess, I don't want to disappoint Tony after all."

"Well, I spoke with the parade coordinator and you don't have to play Sobbo next year if you don't really want to," offers Rose. "I can get you another part."

"Forget it, Rose, I'm not playing St. Bob again," he insists with a firm stare.

She shakes her head in denial as she explains, "No, not him, I was thinking about Mossty." When he stares at her in bewilderment, she clarifies, "Mossty the Slimeman, he's the Grouse's companion. He helps the Grouse rob people's houses."

The Doctor continues to stare at her in silent horror as she adds, "He's incredibly slimy though so you'd have to go extra heavy on the hair product. You could probably snatch the part up like that," she assures with a snap of her fingers. "I doubt that we'd even have to pull any strings."

The Doctor's gaze and tone are both heated as he insists, "The only string that you'd have to pull is the one around my neck if I ever end up anywhere near that role! I am not, repeat, _**not**_ **,** taking orders from Turd-lough!"

Rose can no longer maintain her composure at this declaration and starts cracking up. "What?" demands the Doctor. "What's so funny?"

"You thought that I was serious?" You should see the look on your face!" His angry growl of "Rose!" sobers her up very quickly and she hurriedly places a kiss on his lips before purring, "It's nothing compared to the look that you'll be wearing later."

He eyes her suspiciously and verifies, "Promise?"

She gives him another kiss alongside his jaw. "Promise," breathes Rose into his ear.

"You are so lucky that I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispers back before pulling her towards him for a much longer snog.

She draws back from his gaze just far enough to look him in the eye, her expression serious as she states, "I know." Laying her hand along his jaw, she cradles his face and murmurs, "Happy holidays, Doctor."

"Happy holidays, my Rose," he murmurs back before leaning down to kiss her once again. And they didn't even need Wilf's hat!

**THE END**


End file.
